A Christmas Wish
by Mumofpicklegirls
Summary: The opening scene is based, sadly on RL. I just hope I've do my friend and her courage justice. Steph and Ranger will get their happy ending (after all, it's Christmas) and one day I hope my friend does too. Under my new name, formerly known as sophiepicklegirl
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based on RL. I watch a dear friend of mine as she smiles through life - a few years after tragedy struck and I wanted to celebrate the amazing, strong woman that she is. This is for her and one day I hope she finds love again.**

 **Some of the chapters, like this one are fairly short and others much longer - it will depend on where I think the breaks need to happen - everything is written - it flew off my fingers and onto the keyboard in one loooong day!**

 **I will be posting daily in the run up to Christmas and hope that you will enjoy the ride with me.**

 **Lots of love, Sarah**

 **Please R &R - what a wonderful Christmas present for any writer**

 **o0o0o0o0o**

As the coffin was lowered into the ground the last of Stephanie's courage left her and her knees began to buckle and she covered her mouth with her hand in a vain attempt to stop the sounds trickling through her fingers.

"It's ok, Steph, I've got you." The soft voice of her father whispered as he gathered her into his side and her mother took her hand and smiled weakly through the tears that threatened to overwhelm her.

"You ok, Sweetie?" she whispered.

Steph took a watery breath and nodded, unable to speak as her chin wobbled knowing that if she opened her mouth again she'd lose the little bit of control she had left. Closing her eyes for a second she took another deep breath as she tried to hold it together.

Noticing Steph's failing courage, the minister looked to her for reassurance that she was ok before he nodded slightly to her parents and began to utter the immortal words:

"To you, O Lord, we comment the soul of Daniel your servant;

In the sight of this world he is now dead;

In your sight may he live forever.

Forgive what sins he committed through human weakness

And in your goodness grant him everlasting peace.

We ask this through Christ our Lord.

Amen"

A 21 gun salute fired and battle hardened men at full salute, friends and family wept for the loss of Daniel Keen as the coffin was lowered into the ground.

From a small distance away a lone bugler started to play taps, concluding the formal part of the day, the haunting melody hammering home the stark finality of Dan's needless and tragic passing.

The people round the graveside shuffled their feet as they watched through eyes blurred with tears as Frank helped his daughter waddle to the edge of the hole that now contained her husband's coffin. The American flag that moments earlier she'd been given was firmly clutched against her huge stomach as with a soft sob she dropped a single red tulip onto the polished wood.

"Goodbye beautiful, darling man." She whispered with a lingering look before turning and fleeing as fast as her failing courage and squirming baby would let her.

o0o0o0o0o

 **Wow, what a start...**

 **If you've never read this before, welcome on board to my latest submission. If you've read this before, I've been making a few tweaks, most of which you won't notice however, I've moved a lot of this first chapter into the next as I think it reads better.**

 **Please R &R (and when Ranger says please...) ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow guys, I'm blown away with your encouraging reviews! Thank you to all of you who've taken the time to send me some love but please keep doing so.**

 **Here's your next chapter - just as I promised**

 **Mwah (that's a kiss, by the way!)**

 **Till tomorrow xxx**

o0o0o0o0o

"Now what, Boss?" Lester asked as he looked over the plans in front of him.

"We need to take care of the rumblings on Stark." Came the clipped reply.

Lester nodded and walked out of Conference Room 1, pulling his phone from a clip on his belt as he went. "On it." He added.

Ranger looked at Tank "I don't like the noises our informants are making." He said, taking a deep mental breath. "There streets are buzzing and we need to catch this fucker fast."

Tank nodded, his need for words kept at a minimum. It didn't really matter, Ranger's outgoing words weren't needed. They both knew what had to be done.

Seconds later Lester returned with a second set of documents and Hector in tow.

"Jefe, qué pasa?" the small man asked as he walked over to the table and looked at the section Ranger was poring over.

"We have company. Remember the bastard that killed those soldiers a few years back in Iraq?"

"Si. What this to us?" Hector had been practicing his English but still missed unimportant words - not that anyone around him would say anything after all, who were they to judge. Why use 8 words when 5 worked just as well - they understood him perfectly anyway.

"Well, looks like the bastard might be in the US. Trenton to be precise."

Hector smiled deviously. "We catch. We kill?"

"Catch yes, kill? Unfortunately, no can do. The top brass want him alive and I need you to go find him."

Hector nodded happily. He'd seen the news, he knew what the man had done. In cold blood he'd murdered the very same men who'd been teaching him how to defend his people. Four good men had died, one of them had been Special Ops. Abdul Abulbul Kefiri needed to atone for his sins.

"When?"

"Tonight."

"It is done."

All four men nodded and continued with their planning.

o0o0o0o0o

"Mommy, Mommy! Mommy, Mommy Mommmmeee!" a little voice happily giggled, tugging at the blankets that shrouded his formerly comatose Mother.

"Shhh!" a sleepy voice stage whispered "You'll wake Thomas! Go away, whoever you are, it's far too early!"

Tom giggled again, launched himself up onto the large lump in the middle of his Mommy's bed and scrambled to the opening at the top. "S'mee, Mommy! It's time to wake up!" He added playfully as he ripped the blankets off her head.

"I'm. not. Mommy…" she growled menacingly, pulling the covers back over her again. "I'm the TICKLE MONSTER!" Steph roared out, like a lion, as she sat bolt upright and began to sink her fingers into his sides, filling the room with loud peels and squeals of delight.

Sometime later when they'd both run out of energy they lay in the tangled mess that had been the bed and cuddled. She wrapped her miracle son in her embrace and gently stroked his soft dark hair, humming happy a tune as he slipped back to sleep, after all it was only 6.00. Looking down at her little angel she could see so much of Dan in him that it made her heart ache, but day by day, year by year the fizzure in her heart had sealed over so it was now more of a tooth ache than a knee buckling, crippling pain. She smiled as he twitched, obviously dreaming, yep, so like Dan…

Steph was glad it was a Saturday. The week had been incredibly hectic and Tom particularly excited. Today they were going to visit 'Uncle' Bobby who'd been such an important part of their lives ever since that dreadful day six years earlier when he'd arrived on her doorstep, cap in hand, to tell her about her husband's death.

Apart from her immediate family Robert Emmerson Brown had been her rock. If it hadn't been for the fact that their friendship was too precious should things have gone south, Steph thought they might have tried dating. Well, and the fact that Steph just hadn't been ready for anything more.

Thankfully, Bobby had always known that theirs was only ever going to be a deep and unbreakable friendship and he'd never been stupid enough to allow their relationship to cross into areas that she might regret later and 18 months later he'd met Macey Collins who stole his heart at a medical conference.

Unfortunately for Steph and Tom in just three days' time the pair were moving away to be closer to her family. The plan was that her parents would able to help when Bobby was working with the pair's 'oops' (but now much anticipated baby). They'd been really lucky and Bobby had landed a job in a top notch security firm that would capitalise on both his military and medical backgrounds.

Times were not just changing for Bobby, Steph could sense that she too was nearly ready move on. To what she wasn't sure, but change was coming for all of them, she could feel it in her heart.

Much as she'd loved Daniel with every fibre of her being, she was beginning to see a future that could possibly include another person. The thought both scared and pleased her - she knew Daniel wouldn't have wanted her to grieve forever and she figured Tom was old enough to accept a new man in their lives. All she had to do was find one worthy enough to be a part of Tom's life.

She looked down at her son's sleeping form. He was beautiful both inside and out and one day he would break hearts. He was loved by all those that knew him, young and old alike. She thought back to all the invitations they had on the mantelpiece as the other kids at school fought over him – putting him at the top of both their party and sleepover lists.

Gentle and kind like his father, he had an old school air about him. He helped her round the house with little chores. He liked to bring her gifts and the front of her fridge was covered in the artwork he'd so lovingly created at school, a lot of which now proudly contained his name, some handwritten and still tentative but all his own work.

Her little man, she called him.

Yeah, he'd break hearts alright. He was already breaking hers by being so special and wonderful, exactly like his father in every way, reminding her daily of all that she'd lost. Bittersweet in every way.

"I wish you could see him, Dan." She whispered into his soft hair before adding a kiss to its chaos. Tom snuggled in closer with a contented sigh as his lips turned up. "He's so perfect. You'd be so proud…" she continued as her eyes glistened and her throat ached with sadness.

Maybe winds were shifting but she wasn't sure she was ready for anything more.

o0o0o0o0o

"Thank you, Sir."

"…"

"Yes, I will convey your gratitude." Ranger added with a curt nod.

Putting the phone down he placed his elbows on the warm wood of his desk and steepled his fingers under his chin. His thinking position.

Abdul Abulbul Kefiri was in custody.

 _Unfortunately_ he'd been terribly clumsy and managed to fall down several different stairways with his hands cuffed behind his back so he probably had several broken bits and pieces to go with some spectacular bruises he'd managed to sustain.

Not that Ranger cared.

Neither did the men he'd been handed over to - Ranger had a sneaking suspicion the man's days were numbered. Fucking A.

Talking of injuries, Ram had sustained a gunshot wound to the arm while apprehending a burglar so he stood up to go find Tank and get the low-down. The sooner Bobby Brown started, the better.

o0o0o0o0o

Dear Santa… Tom wrote at the top of the blank page.

The space too daunting, too large for the one thing he wanted for Christmas this year. It was the same thing he'd wanted last year and all the years before that, but each year he'd put things like Power Rangers, Thomas the Tank Engine (after who he was named, obviously) and Lego on his list.

Even though he was only six and a half (thank you very much), he knew Santa was magic but that even _He_ couldn't bring his Daddy back. What he did believe was that the man in red could do other things instead. He was desperate to spend more time with his grandparents and Mummy needed to find him a new daddy…

He looked over at his Mummy who was stirring something on the cooker hob. He prayed it would be edible. Mummy's food was either really yummy (when she used a packet or tin) or yucky (when she tried to make it from scratch) but either way he ate it. He figured that she was trying, so he would too.

Something about the way she was looking down at her task made him sad. She looked so lonely and even his six year old little man's mind could tell from her slightly slumped shoulders that she looked defeated. She turned round abruptly, plastering on a fake, perky smile as she ran her hands down her jeans.

"How are you getting on, Sweetie?" she asked as she wandered over to where he was sitting at the small kitchen table.

"Ummm…" he replied just as he heard a loud spluttering from behind her. They both turned to look at where the noise was coming from and Steph quickly crossed the room to the pan that was now giving off smoke.

"Dammit!" Steph cursed softly as she turned off the now burnt offering and moved it to the sink where she immediately filled it with water.

"Mummy, can I have a sandwich for tea?" He asked gently. Steph nodded mutely as she turned to the refrigerator and began to pull out the makings for a couple of tuna mayo wraps.

Turning back to the task at hand, the beginnings of a plan began to formulate in Tom's mind. "Mommmeee…" he wheedled innocently even as he picked up the pencil he'd been using.

"Yes Sweetie…"

"Can I speak to Gram and Gramps after tea?"

"Sure thing."

In pleasant and industrious silence they both dug into their tasks.

o0o0o0o0o

 **Isn't Tom adorable? Reminds me of the little boy that helped inspire this story...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys**

 **Thank you for all your thoughts and reviews - if you tried to leave one after chapter 2, thank you, though it looks like Fanfiction are having a bit of a nightmare as I can't read any of them!**

 **Additionally, I must admit, I'm not happy as this is the second time I've tried to post this - the first time I lost a load (and I mean lots...) of tweaks and changes so if this doesn't read correctly I've had to finish up after coming back from my works Christmas party - luckily a sit down meal rather than an all out par-tay, but I might be a little bit squiffy ;-)**

 **This story feels a bit like an advent calendar with a new chapter each day, so without further ado...**

o0o0o0o0o

Sighing Steph walked round the small apartment and picked up the myriad of toys spread evenly throughout it. It made her chuckle that although Tom did not have a huge number of toys and really only a handful that he actually played with, every single one of them was, as usual, somewhere other than in the toy crate.

Once they were all put away she picked up the letter Tom had written to Father Christmas (and before you say anything, Dear Readers... I AM from England and that is what we call him over here :-) ) which had been lovingly placed in the grate of their gas fire, ready to go up the chimney. She nestled into the small couch at the lounge end of the open plan apartment with a glass of wine and opened it.

It read:

(A/N: You'll have to read it phonetically as most 6 year olds' writing still needs a translator!)

 _Dear Santa Claus_

" _Thank you for my present last yer I realy licked the Star Wars Lego"_ it began in his wobbly writing.

Steph smiled to herself, only her son would remember to thank Santa for the gifts from last year she thought, before translating the rest of his phonetic writing as she went.

" _I realy wanted it but ther is something that is much mor importat and I no you no wat it is._

 _"I no you cant bring my Daddy bak as Mummy says hes in a speshal plase so plese can I have a knew Daddy. Mummy is sad and misses her best frend Boby and Gram and Grampa are realy far away._

" _I wont Mummy to be hapi plese can yo help?"_

 _Lots of Love_

 _Thomas (The Tank Engin)_

Steph re-read the letter several times before dropping it into her lap as she buried her head in her hands and sobbed. She sobbed for the love of an innocent little boy. She sobbed for the loss of her best friend and husband, snatched from her far too soon. She sobbed for the loneliness she was feeling, away from her BFF and family.

Even as her heart broke her resolve grew.

Change had been happening slowly, ever since Bobby had left to go back to, ironically, her home town of Trenton. Her sister, following a messy divorce had also recently moved back to the area so perhaps it made sense to follow her. After all, Dan's parents had died before she met him and he'd been an only child so there was no-one on his side to consider. In fact, everyone she really cared about was on the East Coast and for the last couple of years even her parents, albeit subtly, had been badgering her to bring their only grandson back home.

Once her sob fest was over and she'd calmed herself down enough to go grab a pint of cookie dough ice cream and her laptop, she began to google accountancy opportunities in the New Jersey area but before long she realised that the pickings were slim. Even if she wanted to, and part of her was really thinking it was a good idea, she couldn't afford it.

Ten minutes later as she was suffering from severe brain-freeze, her phone rang.

"Yo."

"Back at ya, Gorgeous."

"Bobby! How are you? I was just thinking about you."

"Really? Don't tell Macey, she'll have my guts for garters!" he teased.

"Ha. Ha" Steph replied flatly. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, actually, it's what I can do for you." He started cryptically.

"You haven't managed to source the Lego First order Tie Fighter have you?"

"Yes, but that's not the reason for my call."

"Go on…"

"Steph, I won't beat around the bush we all miss you, Macey wants her ice cream buddy back, I need my BFF and your parents miss you though I think Tom is really the hole in their hearts." Bobby sniggered as he thought about her crazy family. "Edna misses you, Valerie misses you, Mary Lou… I could go on, but Steph, there's not much to keep you in Seattle and let's be honest the weather's terrible…"

Steph snorted in reply.

"Yeah, well, you have to admit the weather here is much better!" Bobby replied smugly.

"Whatever!"

"Come home. Soon please?" he wheedled.

Steph sighed "Yeah… maybe?"

Bobby grinned to himself then continued "Your crazy old Grandma isn't getting any younger, Steph. Oh and by the way, I can't believe she did it but she managed to grope my boss's butt the other day…"

Steph giggled as she thought about her bat shit crazy Grandma, Edna. "Do I take it, he's in her age bracket then?" She added playfully.

"Absolutely not! He's only early 30's I think, but I swear he nearly had a heart attack!"

"So not a young fit and healthy specimen then?" She chuckled, imagining a fat, prematurely balding man with clogged arteries.

Bobby laughed out loud "You couldn't be further from the truth, in fact if I didn't know better I'd think both he and his second in command were on 'roids." He chortled.

"Anyway, going back to my original train of thoughts" he began again, with an amused huff "I bumped into your mother this evening while I was out at Gioviccini's getting Macey some pickles – damn pregnancy - and she, your Mom, that is, said she'd been chatting with Tom and that he seemed sad. In fact she thinks he's sad because he thinks you are. Steph, come home. Please…"

"I'm not sure Bobby, my job…"

"…Sucks. Steph you're too good for that firm. _I_ know it, _you_ know it and hell I'm sure the senior partners know it. You've proved you're a good accountant and the clients like you. Bring yourself and your son back here."

"I'll think about it. Really I will. I've even been googling vacancies in the area but currently there is nothing doing, so even if I want to I can't afford it, sadly."

"Really? I'll keep my ears and eyes open but we all want you to come home, so why not just move back anyway? For Tom? We'll help you. Have a fresh start, Steph. Think of Seattle and its appalling weather as the place you went to in order to grieve, but Dan wouldn't have wanted you to brood forever. He would have wanted you happy. Please, be happy, just not all the way over there."

Steph took a deep breath. Everything Bobby said made sense, truth be told she was struggling. The icing on the cake was Tom's letter.

"Ok." She said in a soft voice.

"Really? Really! That's great!" Bobby enthused. He put his hand over the handset of his landline "She's coming home, Mace!" he yelled excitedly and Steph giggled as she heard Macey's enthusiastic reply. "When?" he asked.

"Well, Tom finishes school in five weeks, so perhaps in time for Christmas? I can take the time to search round for something that pays the bills…"

"Perfect! That gives us time to find you somewhere to live and a job and a car…"

"Woah there buddy, hold your horses! Let me speak to Mom first, I'm sure she'll want to get involved."

Bobby snorted and Steph giggled. The force of Nature that was Helen Plum would be rolling up her sleeves, putting away her ironing board and mustering the burg royalty to help her move back home.

"On that note, I think I need to call her." Steph said with a chuckle. They said their goodbyes and put the phones down.

o0o0o0o0o

Bobby was finishing up his early morning work out with some stretches when the door was flung open and Tank raced in. "There you are, Brown! The boss needs you A-sap. Bring your kit." He added "Fourth floor. Ram's just found Zip…"

Bobby inwardly groaned and nodded before grabbing his towel and water bottle and setting off double time in search of his bag. What had the poor man done now? He wondered as he hot-footed it to the accommodation floor.

Bobby could hear Zip before he could see him. There were pain filled growls and curses emanating from his apartment and the door was open. Passing the sea of concerned faces he barged into the room and fell about laughing as he looked at the sight in front of him. If it wasn't so serious it would be funny.

"Time and a place." Ranger huffed out, knowingly, as he and Ram held the wounded man down, stopping him from thrashing about and causing himself any further damage. Assessing the situation Bobby could see that Zip's right elbow was probably dislocated and that he'd managed to either sprain or break his wrist.

"What was he scaling this time?" Bobby asked as he knelt down and began feeling his way round Zip's arm. Reaching into his bag he pulled out a small bottle and syringe and quickly injected the contents into his arm. Moments later his patient calmed down and Bobby was able to continue his triage.

"Kitchen cupboards."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. The evidence is all around the kitchen floor." Ram added as he tried to remove the Rambo style headscarf Zip was wearing.

"What is going on in his mind?" Ram asked rhetorically as he shook his head sadly and looked at the boot polish streaked all over his face, like a mad man's version of camoflage. Zip's behaviour had been getting increasingly bizarre and all the guys were worried for him.

"Ok, he seems good to go. I need to x-ray his wrist." Bobby explained as he finished splinting Zip's arm. "And for Christ's sake someone get him some underwear."

o0o0o0o0o

Bobby knocked on the wall outside Ranger's office. Although their boss operated an open door policy, all the men that worked for Rangeman usually waited for permission before entering out of courtesy. The only exceptions were his best friend Tank who was too big to be messed with and could squash you like a bug and his cousin Lester who didn't care. He argued that his Mom would set their Abuela Rosa onto Ranger if he so much as thought about sending him off to a small country armed with only a toothpick.

"Come" Ranger said quietly.

Dipping in, Bobby shut the door before continuing over and sitting in one of the chairs opposite Ranger.

Even with reading glasses on and buried deep in paperwork the man looked intimidating Bobby thought. Despite the man being all about professionalism and efficiency, Ranger still scared the crap out of him on occasion. Luckily now was not that kind of moment.

"Report." Said the scary man in question, apparently distracted by the paperwork in front of him.

Bobby knew that nothing was 'distracted' about Ranger so took a deep breath before _reporting._

"Zip's wrist is not broken but severely sprained and his elbow will settle back into position over the next three weeks or so. He'll then need extensive physio. It's desk duty for a while…"

"And his…? sleepwalking?"

"I think that's going to take longer to fix." Bobby replied, no point in sugar coating the inevitable. "He needs to go into residential rehab. We can't offer what he needs here. I'm no expert but if this is PTSD it's not a manifestation I'm capable of dealing with. I'm just glad his guns were locked away in the gun cupboard." He added with a sad shake of his head.

Ranger nodded, studying the man before him "Look into what he needs and let me know by the end of the day."

"On it, Boss." Bobby replied.

"Was there something else?" Ranger asked, cocking his head slightly as he studied his medic who seemed reluctant to move.

"Well actually, I was wondering what you were going to do to replace him in the short term because I may have a solution."

Ranger looked intrigued and motioned with a raised eyebrow for him to continue.

"Well I have a friend who is about to return to Trenton after… some time. She's an accountant with a firm in Seattle but due to family reasons will be moving back to Trenton next week."

"Oookay, she _may_ be an interim solution, but Brown we don't employ women, they don't understand…"

"Believe me Sir, I think this one will."

Ranger must have seen something that his response that intrigued him as he replied "Very well, arrange a phone interview for later tonight."

"Will do. What time works for you?"

"I'll be finished here by 6."

"Perfect."

o0o0o0o0o

Steph was just toying with the idea of a long hot bath followed by a huge mug of coffee complete with mini marshmallows and sprinkles as a treat, it had been a looong day, when the phone rang.

"Yo."

"Back at ya, Gorgeous."

"Bobby! How are you?"

"Fine, fine. How's the packing going?" He heard Steph's groan at his question.

"Well I would say fine, but every time I pack anything Tom gets it back out again. It's as if when he sees something he suddenly remembers he absolutely has to have it. I'm getting nowhere. Slowly. Gah, It's very frustrating! Anyway, enough about me, what's going on in your world?"

"We're fine, but there was an incident at work today and our accountant is going to be out of action for a few weeks."

"Oh dear! Is he ok?"

"No, not really. He was sleepwalking and ... well let's just say he's going to a residential rehab centre for a while, I'm afraid. Which brings me to the reason for my call, other than to catch up, _obviously_."

"Annnnd?"

""We're down our accountant. You still haven't found a job so I was wondering if you'd like to consider covering for us. It may lead to more but I can't promise anything. Our boss is a bit of a hard ass."

Steph shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly then realised that Bobby couldn't see her "Ok, I can try, but I won't be back in Trenton until after the weekend."

"Well, actually I was wondering if you would do a phone interview this evening. At least you could see what the role would consist of. Ranger will be free to talk at 9 your time if that's not too late."

"Well, er no, that's fine. I think!" she added knitting her brow. "Wouldn't it be better face to face, you know?"

"Nah, at this stage I think he just wants to know that the men will get paid before Christmas."

"Ooookay."

"Great. He'll call you at 9.00 and it will be at _precisely_ 9\. He's a bit of a stickler for punctuality."

"Not a problem. Tom is already out for the count, he's had a busy day." She added stoically. They both laughed.

"Ok, good luck, Sweetheart. Bye."

"Bye oh and thanks Bobby."

"De Nada."

o0o0o0o0o

Ranger looked at the clock on his desk. It said 5.57 and 30 seconds.

He knew it was accurate as it ran based on the atomic clock and unless someone had compromised that, he was good to go.

But something was propelling him to call right this second but that would make him too early, too eager. After all, this was just a woman! She would never understand the world in which they operated. What on earth was he thinking?! Actually, he was desperate if he was being honest. The men needed to be paid before Christmas and Zip had been the only one who could work out the complex payroll system and do it. He sat back in his chair to think about Zip and sighed.

Since when did he sigh?!

Rubbing his hands over his tired face he looked at the clock. It was now 6.01. He was late!

Picking up the phone he quickly tapped in the numbers and waited for the phone to ring at the other end.

"Hello?!" said a slightly out of breath Steph.

"Hello?" He asked "is this Stephanie Keen?"

"Yes. Is this Mr Manoso?"

"Yes. Is this a good time to talk, you seem out of breath."

"Sorry, my son was having a nightmare…"

"Oh… Ok. Is he ok now?" WTF? Ranger thought. She came with baggage and where was the ex? Oh well, he only needed her help for a few weeks and Tank had done a background check on her, if there had been anything untoward he'd have said something. Plus since when did he care about someone's kid? It wasn't as if he was into his own kid, Julie, after all.

"Yes, yes he's fine. He gets a bit anxious in the run up to Christmas but… it's fine. Anyway, let's talk about the role you are looking to fill."

They talked for a while and agreed that Steph had the skills Ranger was looking for.

"When can you start? As you know my accountant is out of action right now."

"I've heard." Steph replied "I've got to pack my apartment and start to drive us back to Trenton on Thursday so I'll be good to go as of Monday."

"But that's a 3,000 mile road trip, Babe. How will you cope with a small child?"

"Actually, that's Mrs Keen or Stephanie to you!" Steph bristled. How dare the man! she thought indignantly but before she could say any more he interrupted her train of thought.

"Sorry, I don't know where that came from, how unprofessional of me." Ranger said, clearly puzzled by his own words. "What I was about to say is that we could fly you home. I know how much you mean to Bobby and if I could get you back here quicker you would be doing me a favour as well."

"But what about my stuff? And I know my car is a pile of junk but…"

"…The company has access to a small private plane so we could come and get you, your son and probably quite a lot of your things. I'll speak to Tank and get things organised. Well, that's if it suits you." Ranger knitted his brows, listening to himself. Since when was he this accommodating and booking the plane? WTF?! He wasn't even like this with his own Mother! Something was compelling him to be helpful but he didn't know why.

"If that's ok… um. I guess I could sell my car but now's not a good time what with Christmas and all…"

"Look, I'll speak to Tank and we'll send you details in the morning."

"Ok and thank you."

"No, thank you…" Who am I and where have my alpha male balls gone and how come I have suddenly developed phone skills, Ranger mused in horror.

"Bye."

"Yeah, Bye."

"Bye then."

"Bye."

"I can't thank you enough, Bye." Steph put the phone down and collapsed onto the couch, giggling like a school girl with a crush. If anyone listening in didn't know better they would have thought she was still at high school saying goodbye to her boyfriend, not a potential boss. She blushed at the thought and her insides warmed a little bit. She'd never met the man, but somehow she had a good feeling about him.

O0o0o0o0o

The doorbell rang and Steph counted to five before opening it, she didn't want to seem too eager after all.

Bobby stood on the other side with a huge grin on his face. Steph was about to collapse into his embrace when a small tornado swept past her "Bobbeee…" it yelled as it launched into his legs, causing him to grunt as he headbutted him south of the border.

"What do we have here?!" Bobby grinned out as he bent down to scoop him up. "Who are you and where's my little guy? You're too grown up!" Bobby said with mock confusion and wide eyes. Tom giggled "It's me, silly! Mommy says I'm all growed up now!"

"Well let's take a good look at you then." He said, marching further into the hallway and plopping him unceremoniously onto the floor where he knelt on one knee and pretended to examine him. "Wow! It _is_ you!" he said in awe after a few seconds. He looked over at Steph who was trying not to giggle as she looked at the two of them, moments later she was in his arms for a welcoming hug.

"So good to see you, Bobby." Steph said after a few seconds as she pulled back to look at him. "Looking good, my friend, impending fatherhood is suiting you." She added before turning to look at the two other men standing bemused on the threshold.

"Oh sorry. Guys" Bobby said as he ruffled Tom's hair with a wink. "This small man here" he said with a gesture to the tallest, widest man with the most beautiful black skin Steph had ever seen "is called Tank, but the reason escapes me…" he said with a wink. Tank grunted in response and Steph put out her hand which he took. He was surprisingly pleased at the strength of her grip.

"But _my_ name is Tank!" Tom interrupted with a pout.

"No, Sweetie, your name is _Thomas_ the _Tank_ Engine or Tom for short." Steph explained slowly as if this was the first time she'd ever called him that. The nickname had appeared years before but it was the first time they'd met anyone with the same name so it all felt kinda surreal.

Tank stepped further into the hall and a second man was now suddenly in front of her. Steph's heart stopped beating, her brain fell out of her head and her insides filled with butterflies as the hall lights above the beautiful man before her illuminated him with a halo effect.

"This is our boss, Ranger. Or as you know him, Mr Manoso." Bobby explained, oblivious to Steph's reaction.

Ranger looked at her, startled as he instantly recognised her. Despite the fact that Tank had done a check on her background but they'd not had time to touch base about her so he hadn't been prepared for his reaction to her. But in the cool light of day it was obvious, she was Daniel Keen's widow!

He'd been unable to make the funeral as he'd been out hunting down Kefiri at the time, but he had seen the photos afterwards. Although she was staring disconcertingly at him, he didn't feel that she was mentally removing his clothing, rather she seemed to be assessing him, trying to work out what made him tick. She was trying to examine the man beneath the pretty exterior and he quite liked the honest scrutiny she was putting him through. Moving forward he offered his hand and coughed politely to get her attention.

Steph immediately snapped back into focus and their hands met in a firm handshake.

Pulling back almost immediately Ranger felt like he'd been electrocuted. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Steph gasped out "Must be static from the carpet."

Tank and Bobby shared a look.

They were all standing on hardwood flooring.

"Ok, let's see what we're working with here." Tank said, breaking up the moment and setting off in the direction of the kitchen.

 **o0o0o0o0o**

 **So... they've met...**

 **What will the run up to Christmas herald for our two hapless characters.**

 **Stay tuned and until tomorrow (and yes, I may be a little bit squiffy as I check this over - damned FF - the previous tweaks I made were far more eloquent than this version sigh)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Helloo everyone**

 **I'm glad you're enjoying this story - thank you for all your wonderful reviews - I can see them in my email inbox but unfortunately I cannot reply unless I PM so I thought I would just say a big thank you with lots of hugs instead. So, BIG HUGS to all of you who've taken the time to show me some love.**

 **Just to clarify, Daniel Keen was married to Steph and just after he found out he was going to become a father he was gunned down by a piece of scum (Abdul Abulbul Kefiri, although I was going to call him Abdul Abulbul Amir after the song, but decided this silliness would detract from Steph's tragedy and therefore my friend's) whilst training him to defend his fellow country men and women. Tom is the son he never met and the majority of the story is set nearly 7 years after his death.**

 **Well, are you sitting comfortably and ready to read today's offering...**

 **o0o0o0o0o**

That night Steph lay in her small childhood bed at her parent's house staring at the ceiling being gently serenaded by Tom's snuffle-snoring in the put-up bed at the end of her own.

So much had happened in the preceding few weeks and it was only now that she had the time to think about what had transpired but her thoughts kept coming back to the strange reaction her body had had when she'd shaken Ranger's hand. Granted he was extremely pleasing to the eye but she'd also had a strange tingling feeling at the back of her neck all the time they'd been in close proximity.

She'd have to guard herself, she decided otherwise things might get out of hand. That said, he was the typical alpha male that she was drawn to but was he potential boyfriend material? She snorted. Of a couple of things she was sure, he was anything but a boy and that her heart could be in serious trouble if she wasn't careful.

She rolled over into her thinking position and pondered on the last few hours. With Ranger, Tank and Bobby's help they'd managed to get everything she'd wanted to take with them into the hold – the furniture had come with the apartment so all she had packed up were Tom's toys, their clothes and toiletries, a few sentimental keepsakes, including Tom's artwork and a huge pile of photos.

The flight had taken about 5 hours so that had given them plenty of time to get them both settled at her parents once they'd landed so that with the exception of one suitcase and a laundry basket, everything was now in her parent's garage.

Anything they didn't need would join Daniel's things which were currently being stored in a unit on the outskirts of Trenton and had been put there by her Mom and Dad when she'd returned to Seattle after the funeral.

Every which way she looked at it, Steph had a whole stack of reasons to be grateful for the help her parents had given her and her heart swelled with somuch love that it almost hurt.

In fact, as she lay in the silence of her childhood room weighing up the pros and cons, she couldn't for the life of her work out why it had taken her so long to come home.

O0o0o0o0o

Ranger lay on his back on his huge bed and for the first time ever it felt too big and too empty. It needed another person. Truth be told, he could only imagine a certain blue eyed widow called Stephanie Keen there.

He didn't know why but something was drawing him towards her and he seemed powerless to stop himself. He had admired Dan and had known him to be a happily married man. The lucky fucker had known his wife for years before finally getting her to marry him and was as mad about her the last time he'd seen him as he'd been when they'd first started dating.

Unlike when he'd received the sonogram that Rachel had sent him of Julie, Dan had been excited and overwhelmed by the tiny grey fuzzy peanut in the picture his wife had sent him. His enthusiasm on hearing that he was going to be a dad had been so infectious that even he, the emotionally stunted Ranger Manoso had gotten caught up in the celebrations.

On the plane on the way back to Trenton earlier he'd surreptitiously observed both Stephanie and Tom and while he could see his mother's influence in his hair and nose, Tom was definitely sired by Daniel Keen. The way he spoke, his manner, his eyes, his smile - all Dan's input.

He rolled onto his stomach, trying to squash the reaction his body had been having to the images of his Babe as she giggled and played with her son.

As she'd smiled and chatted with Bobby while unconsciously playing with the ends of her curly hair.

As she engaged the socially inept Tank in a game of Rumpelstiltskin, never imaging that his real name was Pierre. Not that _he_ would ever give the game away. Tank would sit on him if he'd tried to help Steph in anyway – and that would really fucking hurt!

But more importantly he'd been able to engage her in scintillating conversation and had learned how good, wholesome and strong she really was.

He drifted off to sleep some time later with thoughts of a curly haired, blue eyed widow dancing in his head and he couldn't have been more happy.

o0o0o0o0o

Tom woke up and looked over at his Mommy. As per usual she was swaddled in her bedding to the point that she looked like a sack of potatoes with curly hair. He giggled softly then carefully got up and tip toed down the stairs in search of his Gram, pulling on his soft dark blue dressing gown as he went.

As luck would have it she'd already been out and gotten the milk and a newspaper and had just sat down in the kitchen to flick through the headlines with a huge mug of steaming coffee when her favourite grandson found her.

"Gram! Gram!" he happily announced as he jumped into her lap. Helen gave a loud, exaggerated oouf then grabbed him tight so that they could play the squeeze game. She usually let Tom win, but occasionally she 'forgot' and today was one of those days when she couldn't seem to hug him hard enough or long enough.

"You win! You win!" He said with a giggle as their contest turned into a tickling one.

"I think we both won." Helen replied as she snuggled him into her side and under her wing.

"Do you want to talk about it?!" she asked as she felt him relax.

Tom inwardly sighed with contentment. "Do you believe in Santa Claus?" he asked seriously.

"Of course, why would I not?" she asked with concern on her face.

"Good." Said Tom soberly. "Mommy says if you don't believe he doesn't give you any presents."

They sat in silence as they both chewed over what Tom had just imparted.

"Are you ok, Tom?" Helen asked a short time later as the tiny man nibbled on a piece of jam smothered toast with a milky moustache.

"Absolutely!" He replied emphatically, nodding his head as only a six year old on a mission can. "It's just that I asked Santa for something special this year and I think I may just get it. I ask him every year in my heart but this year I decided I needed to write to him, you know, as he's not given it to me so far and maybe I need to be more ex… expl… obvious."

Helen nodded, encouraging him to continue. "Oooh, sounds interesting... what was it, Tom. Are you going to tell me?"

Tom nodded "I want a new Daddy. Mommy tells me that my old Daddy is somewhere special and I can't ever see him again because he can't come back and he is really busy watching over us so I decided to ask for a new one. Daddy that is. I sent my letter up the chimney, you know using Floo Powder? and next thing I know Bobby has brought us back to you and put Tank into my life. Do you think Mommy likes him? He's got my name and everything so he _must_ be a gift from Santa. Or Daddy. Mzybe they know each other?"

Helen chuckled as she tried to image Steph and Tank together and her grandson's logic. The huge, silent black man would crush her just by giving her a bear hug and she'd soon get bored with his incredibly stoic nature. No, she needed a different kind of man entirely, Ranger seemed a more likely candidate she thought.

"I honestly don't know Tom. I think we need to leave it to Santa to work his magic a bit more, don't you think? After all, apart from Uncle Bobby and Grampy Mommy doesn't really know Tank or anyone else in Trenton for that matter, but love works in mysterious ways. I tell you what, let's just wait and see and while we're waiting" she said as she scooted him off her knee, "why don't you and I bake some lovely Christmas biscuits. What do you think, hmmm?"

Tom's eyes lit up and he jumped up and down in delight as he allowed his grandmother to distract him "Can we make reindeers? Pleeeeese? We can use raisins for their eyes and well as poop and dip their feet in chocolate…"

Helen scooped her wriggling little grandchild up and pretended to eat him which sent him into peals of laughter again. Steph may be many things but one thing Helen Plum knew for sure was that she was a fabulous mother to the little boy that had stolen all their hearts.

o0o0o0o0o

Three days later Steph, as per Ranger's detailed instructions, drove up to the security gate at the side of the main entry into Rangeman and stopped. Absentmindedly drumming her fingers on her steering wheel in time to the music she was listening to she waited impatiently for the huge steel garage doors in front of her to ascend, which they had started to do from the moment she got close. Almost immediately she was on her way down a ramp which led into a huge car park filled with all manner of cars. The only thing they all had in common was that they were all black, shiny and seemingly brand new. She quickly parked in a bay next to a Porsche, mentally sniggering at the fact that she'd turned up in the biggest, powder blue boat/car AKA a '53 Buick and that it stuck out like a sore thumb.

As she reached the elevator doors they immediately opened silently and she stepped in. Intimidating much?! Nah…ok maybe just a little she thought as she mentally pulled up her big girl panties and took a calming breath.

Little did she know that there were a pile of men that were watching her every move from the monitors and that every one of them was as curious as hell. They'd heard good things about her from Bobby but none could figure out the how and why of Ranger's decision to employ her. After all, this was a business filled with intimidating alpha males with muscles as big as their egos. All of them misfits, most of them retired army or special forces, but with a smattering of ex-gang bangers and even a couple of hackers. What on earth would they say to her?! And more importantly, what would _she_ think of _them_?

As the doors opened and Stephanie climbed out 23 fully armed, testosterone filled alpha males took a deep breath and waited to see how she would react.

"Hi boys" she said with tiny finger wave and a big grin as she stepped into the silent room. However, before any of her stunned audience could even register what she'd said, Ranger stepped onto the floor to greet her.

"Babe" he said as he gestured towards Conference Room 3.

Giving him a death glare she stalked off with Ranger in hot pursuit.

"Well I never thought…"

"Did I really see that?"

"WTF, man?"

And other similar comments rolled across the floor as everyone looked on. How was she not scared by their intimidating boss? If they'd been betting men, they'd have almost thought she had him pussy whipped…

o0o0o0o0o

"Thank you for coming in today, Mrs Keen." Ranger started, clearly back peddling as mouth had engaged before brain and it had, gotten him into trouble. Again. He was stunned at his own stupidity and Ricardo Carlos Manoso did. Not. Do. Stupid…

"I'll take you briefly through the basic requirements of working at Rangeman and then I'll get Hector in. He's in overall charge of the computer systems here."

Steph nodded as he pushed a few documents in a buff coloured wallet across the table at her.

"All men, and er… women, are required to exercise at least three times a week. This is non-negotiable. We work in a very physical arena and need to be in top condition to deal with the scum that cross our paths every day of the working week. To this end, once you have finished with Hec, I have scheduled an assessment for you at 09.40 with Bones."

"Really?! I'm not sure my role will require me to be particularly badass, unless of course one of the payslips steps out of line." She responded with a giggle.

Ranger raised an eyebrow and her laughter tailed off. "Ok, got it. 09.40 in the gym,Bones…"

"After that, Lester Santos, who is one of the core team will give you a tour of the business parts of the building. There are 8 floors, including the parking lot, but the top floor is my apartment and apart from Ella our housekeeper, and myself, no-one else has direct access.

Steph nodded. "So, the Batcave then?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye as she decided to goad him a little. She figured that he'd pushed her buttons on the 'Babe' front so she would push back a little.

Ranger looked flummoxed which caused her to laugh so she decided to explain. "Well, you go after the bad guys, you're dressed in black and you drive big black shiny vehicles. You live on your own in your own private fortress and you're untouchable and distant from your men. Bit like Batman really. So Batman lives in… the Batcave!"

Ranger folded his arms as he leant back in his chair and gave her his best blank stare.

"Aww, come on! You have to admit it is kinda funny…" she huffed out indignantly as she stared at his emotionless face. Little did she know the reason for his intensity was his determination not to laugh. Inside he was cracking up. Little Mrs Stephanie Keen was one of a kind, he thought.

After a few seconds, during which time Ranger had gained his composure, he raised an eyebrow at her before gesturing to the information he'd passed to her. "Ok, so you will also need to read and understand the procedures we have in place. I run a tight ship, Mrs Keen. I expect all my staff to keep up with me."

"As if! No one else is quite so emotionally retarded." Steph thought to herself.

"Actually I think you'll find Anders and Royston are. Emotional robots, that is." Ranger said with the hint of a smile. Again, inside he was dying.

"Out loud?!" she groaned as she blushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend."

"I've been called worse." He replied with a casual shrug. "Then at 14.00 hours you will go to the gun range with Ram who will assess your level of gun knowledge and fit you up with a gun…"

"Luger LC9." Steph interrupted. "I hate guns with a passion but after what happened with my husband, Dan, I decided I needed to learn to use one, regardless of how I felt. The Luger LC9 works for me and I have a permit to carry concealed."

"Ok, well Ram will still need to assess your capability and technique. If you are any good…" Steph snorted out loud.

"If you are any good" Ranger repeated with a slight glare. Dios! He thought, how the fuck did Dan manage to tame her? "and you are interested then there may be the possibility of some field work and the potential to chaperone any female skips we have to apprehend. Lawsuits based on active imaginations and libidos are hard to discount."

Steph nodded in reply even as Ranger's mind was warring with his heart. Since when did they use females in the field? Since when did he start inventing work for her to do. "Since you began to care" a little voice in his head whispered.

 **o0o0o0o0o**

 **So... Ranger is developing a little bit of humanity.**

 **Steph is warming up to him... sorta...**

 **Will Tom get his Christmas wish? Stay tuned to find out...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, thank you for sticking with me. Your reviews are truly brilliant so thank you.**

 **So please find below today's little Christmas present. I think you'll probably guess where I'm going with this story by the end of this chapter...**

 **;-)**

 **See you on the other side**

 **mwah xox**

 **o0o0o0o0o**

"Gra-a-am...?" Tom wheedled out as he sat that the kitchen table.

"Ye-e-es." Helen replied as she put the finishing touches to Tom's breakfast before setting the bowl of fruit and yoghurt in front of him.

"Thank you" he said happily as he began to tuck in. "Do you think Mommy will find my new Daddy at work today?" He asked as he looked up with eager eyes.

"Who knows my little treasure." She answered truthfully, stroking his soft hair.

Tom nodded his head thoughtfully. "I think she will if Daddy is watching out for us today..." he stated emphatically, swinging his feet back and forwards happily.

o0o0o0o0o

"Report" said Ranger as he wandered out onto the main floor. Rangeman was a tight and professionally run ship but the men were terrible gossips and he knew his men to be insanely curious so he figured they would be all about Stephanie today. He'd seen their slack jawed reaction to her little finger wave and he wanted them all to know that she was his. He did not share…

Before he had a chance to assess his current, rather alarming thought processes Anders popped his head up from the bank of monitors he was checking. "All quiet, Boss. Nothing new to report."

Ranger nodded and pretended he knew why he was standing in the middle of a room full of industrious silence before turning and walking purposefully back to his office where he shut the door and leant back on the solid wood.

Taking a deep breath he calmed his racing pulse. Surprisingly, the men had not been watching Babe's progress in the gym and even Santos and Rodriguez hadn't been in there to scope her out… all good then. But it was only a matter of time. He knew that when they went out to party women threw themselves at him and his men. It was one of the reasons he was now a father following a hot and heavy one night stand with Rachel, the mother of his daughter.

Santos, Rodriguez and Bones weren't particularly fussy and could get anything with a vagina and a pulse into bed and their reps were legendary within the Rangeman corporation, but there were a few others that could charm the ladies out of their underwear too. Their only problem was getting them to commit to anything more serious and long term.

In fact Brown was the only married one of his team and his pregnant wife Macey reminded him of his Babe.

A green eyed monster snuck quietly up his spine and settled round his neck as he thought about the host of players that worked in his building and how often they'd bet on who would hook up first on a night out. The jealousy he was feeling started to lick his neck and purr in his ear as it stroked his shoulder.

Fuck that! He thought petulantly.

My building, my rules. He decided, crossing his arms in annoyance.

If Stephanie Keen was to date anyone from the office it would be him.

Turning round and walking out of his office he stopped briefly by Anders "Tell Santos I'll be doing the guided tour for Mrs Keen." He instructed before heading down to the gym.

"Sir, yes sir!" was ringing in his ears.

O0o0o0o0o

Steph willed the treadmill to go either faster so she would fall off and break her leg, or slower so that she could catch her breath. She'd always thought she was reasonably fit - after all, Tom was a whirlwind and it took all her energy to keep up with him - but the assessment she was currently undergoing was showing up all her weaknesses.

"Ok, Steph. That's enough" Bones said as he wrote something down on his clipboard and slowed the machine down.

Steph tried to jump elegantly from the wide belt but her legs were so wobbly that she looked more like the scarecrow from the Wizard of Oz.

"Woah there, Tiger!" Her assessor added with a start as he stepped towards her to catch her but before he could do so a mocha latte pair of arms steadied her instead.

"How's our new recruit doing?" Ranger asked as he held her for a beat longer than he should have done in his large strong hands. Dios! Even covered in sweat she smells and feels good, he mused before reluctantly letting her go.

Steph gave him a puzzled look when he finally released her before leaning over Bones' shoulder to see what he'd written. "Well?" she asked tentatively.

"I've seen worse, but not often" came the amused reply "good thing is though that the only way is up" he added with a cheeky grin.

Steph groaned "Really? I didn't think I was that bad…" as she bent forward trying to catch her breath and stop her heart from pounding out of her chest. Little did she know that both men were subtly adjusting themselves as they eyed the pert little backside that had just been presented to them.

Ranger took the clipboard and studied the results. "Mmmm, Mrs Keen, I think we can work within the parameters of your assessment, but by the time Zip gets back you'll be much fitter." He mused.

"Yeah right… fit to drop, you mean?"

Bones sniggered and tried to hide the noise behind a cough.

"Out loud?!" The two men just nodded like bobble heads. Neither dared look at each other for fear of pissing themselves laughing.

"I'll take it from here, Bones." Ranger said, effectively dismissing him. In reply Bones nodded and turned to leave.

"Bones?" Steph asked "Thanks, I think? And in answer to your question, I'd love to. Is Pinos still good?"

Bones nodded.

"20 hundred hours? See you there?"

Bones nodded again and walked out quickly before Ranger could call him to the mats for hitting on Stephanie. Not that he was stupid enough to do such a thing, Ranger had all but pissed up her leg when she'd stepped out of the elevator earlier and he didn't have a death wish.

Ranger gave her a long and studious look before motioning to the mats. "While you're still warmed up I thought we could take a look at some self defence manoeuvres" he explained before reaching down to his undo his shoes.

Steph walked over and reluctantly toed off her trainers before reaching to remove her socks.

Moments later she was standing in the middle of one of the mats, determined not to look as her boss had taken not just his shoes and socks off, but his cargo pants as well. Judging by the bulges and rippling definition she could make out under both his sprayed on t-shirt and long shorts he was wearing he was an extremely fit thing of beauty and either hung like a cart horse or pleased to see her. Blushing she shook her head and tried to think of drowning puppies as her own libido woke up for the first time since before Tom had been born.

"Turn round" he instructed gruffly as he approached her. Steph turned but kept looking at him over her shoulder.

"So, tell me, Mrs Keen, what part of you is currently the most vulnerable?" He asked as she stood with her back to him, clearly nervous.

"Well, er, my neck?" She replied knowing that the answer she had really wanted to give was either her doodah or her heart. Both of which were seriously considering jumping ship into his personal space.

"Nice answer, bit something much easier to reach…" he replied "… actually it's your pony tail." He said, whispering in her ear after he'd grabbed hold of her hair and yanked her back into his broad chest.

Steph gulped as she moulded to his front and he pinned her in place with an arm round her neck. "Great!" she thought, if he was really attacking me I'd be a complete puddle of goo right now.

The air round them crackled and time stood still. Little did they know that while Ranger had been in his office no-one would have dared to look down at the gym but once he'd left things changed and his staff had surreptitiously worked their way over to the monitors. In fact, there were currently about 10 guys watching them.

"Holy shit!" said one voice.

"I can feel the electricity they're generating from up here!" said another.

"How come the boss gets all the breaks?" said a third.

"Back to your stations, men and I _won't_ say a word." Warned Tank with a death glare.

o0o0o0o0oo

"Well done, Stephanie." Ranger said, giving her his patent panty dropping smile as he released her from her position, pinned on her stomach on the ground. "You got me a couple of times though not enough to incapacitate me" he added with a wry grin as he rubbed his ribs to emphasise things.

Steph blushed and chuckled as she rolled onto her back, her chest heaving slightly with exertion. "Call me Steph. My Mom calls me Stephanie when I've done something wrong." She said with a shy smile.

"Ooookay. Steph it is. Are you sure you don't prefer _Babe_?" he added with a suggestive grin of his own and a waggle of his eyebrows.

Steph huffed and smirked "Only if I can call you Batman…" she replied with a smirk.

They gazed at each other, clearly talking without saying anything as they assessed each other.

From their position in Tank's office, both he and Bobby were grinning at Ranger's pathetic pick up lines and Steph's cohones.

"He needs to really careful." Bobby complained. "She's been on her own since Dan died. Not even looked at another man. Ranger needs to understand that she is not to be played with…"

"…chill, Bobby. I think you'll find he's as raw as she is. It's been a while since he's shown real interest in having a relationship with anyone. He's not been with another woman in probably 3 years as he's concentrated on Rangeman. But the last time he got into any form of commitment he'd married the harpie so that she could have their kid in wedlock. They divorced after Julie was born. So, once bitten and all that."

Bobby nodded "Ok then, but if he hurts her I _will_ sort him out" Tank looked dubious at his statement.

"I can easily get my hands on ketamine, GHB or rohypnol…" Bobby explained with a smug grin.

Tank let out a loud barking laugh "Brown, you're priceless!" before turning back to the screen.

"So…" Steph asked. "I'm kinda gross right now. Is there anywhere I can clean up before my grand tour?!"

Ranger looked at her in shock as the penny dropped. There were no changing facilities for women on site. She'd either have to use the showers in the men's changing rooms, Ella and Luis' facilities or his own personal bathroom as all the apartments were currently occupied and he wasn't about to let any of the horny bastards who lived in them near her if she was naked.

"Earth to Batman?" Steph asked, breaking into his thoughts. "I guess I could stay in my gym gear but…"

Ranger looked her over. Not only was her whole body explicitly highlighted by the crop top and leggings she was wearing, but her headlights were at full beam. No, she needed to get cleaned up a-sap.

"Come with me." He asked, scooping up her kit bag, the jacket slung over the top and her high heeled boots and heading for the door, Steph on his heels.

As they left the room both Bobby and Tank were giggling like school girls as they looked at the clothing and footwear left behind. "Good to see he's aware of his surroundings…" Tank chuckled softly as he turned off the feed.

o0o0o0o0o

Steph relaxed into the deluge of water from Ranger's huge waterfall shower. The temperature was perfect and she hoped he wasn't timing her because right now she didn't think she would ever leave. Well, not at least until the water ran cold. She hoped it would never run cold. Maybe he was dirty too and needed to shower as well. She moaned at the idea of cleaning him as water ran down his perfectly sculpted abs and onto his…

On the other side of the door Ranger took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. Dios! What was the woman doing to him?! She'd managed to infiltrate not only the building but his mind and body too!

He'd not been in a serious relationship since that puta Rachel had trapped him by getting pregnant. She'd disappeared as soon as the ink had dried on the divorce papers, absconding with all the money he'd given her to pay for a house for her and his daughter, Julie.

Julie now lived with his sister, who'd adopted her when she was 6 months old but he'd never gotten over Rachel's betrayal and now had a hard time trusting anyone outside his immediate family or friends. But for some reason, Stephanie Keen in a matter of a couple of days had wiggled her way under his skin. They barely knew each other and yet if he didn't watch himself she'd own him body and soul - if she didn't already.

He was having a really hard time keeping his hands to himself so much so that if she didn't stop moaning he'd pick the lock and go and give her a damn good rub down…

Moments later the shower turned off so he quickly vacated his bedroom where he'd been getting one of his guns out of the safe, headed into the kitchen and started the coffee machine.

o0o0o0o0o

Let me explain the role as I see it working out… Babe." Ranger began as he sipped his coffee. Steph was currently adding several tons of sugar and most of the jug of cream. She looked pointedly at him then shook her head gently.

"Ok, Bat…man. Tell me everything" she said, flirting slightly.

"We need someone who can pick up our computer programs and run with them. I can put off a few of our biggest suppliers, but the smaller ones and the military ones not so much. Uncle Sam takes a dim view of late payment and some of the littler ones have very tight cash flow models and in order for them to stay in business I need to pay them on time."

Steph nodded "Makes sense. Bobby said you had a keen sense of community and loyalty."

Ranger nodded "Talking of which, and I'll completely understand if you say no, but there's a charity dinner on Christmas Eve and my sister, Celia was supposed to be coming but something's cropped up and she can't make it. I need a plus one and we seem to have hit it off, will you come with me? Please." He gave her his best puppy dog eyes, hoping she'd say yes. If she did he'd have to make it up to Celia somehow...

"Er, well, I suppose I could… but I've nothing to wear…"

"Great! I'll send Ella to find you later today and she'll organise something. I'm sure she'd love to do some girly shopping for a change." He said happily. And while she's at it, she can come up with something for Celia, a new car or something he mused.

He walked over to his mantelpiece and grabbed an invitation for her. "I'll pick you up at 7.00 that should give us plenty of time to get there." he said as he handed her the expensive looking gold embossed card.

Steph nodded, suddenly feeling that this was all ok. OMG! She thought. I've got a hot date with Batman!

Once they'd finished going through other areas of the job that she needed to be aware of, they finished their coffee and set off on a tour of the building that apparently Lestor Santos was suddenly unable to make.

 **o0o0o0o0o**

 **Soo, the plot thickens...**

 **R &R if you would, quid quo pro and all that **

**Mwah**

 **Till tomorrow**

 **xox**


	6. Chapter 6

**On the 22nd day of Christmas my true love gave to me...**

 **Hi guys, here's today's tasty treat (well, I think so, anyway). Only two more episodes to go (I hope they don't disappoint) I told you that I'd written every chapter but I've substantially re-written parts of the last one following a duet I heard on the radio the day after a radio sponsored intimate gig involving Robbie Williams (formerly Take That). In it he sang 'Two Become One' by The Spice Girls with Emma Bunton (Baby Spice from the Spice Girls). It was sooo beautiful that I had to include it - it proved a little difficult as charity dinner dances don't usually have karaoke in them, ha ha! Just watch this space, it will all make sense, I promise! Google the song, it made me all teary!**

 **Please R & &, you know you want to ;-)**

 **xoxox**

"Ok, I've changed your day round so we're going to do the guided tour and include Hector as our first priority. So the sixth floor is where you'll find Ella and Luis." Ranger explained as he pressed the button outside the elevator for the 2nd floor. He'd seen her boner inducing boots and there was no way she'd be able to keep up with him on the stairs in them.

"They're both out at the moment but if you need anything – Ella is responsible for food, clothing, that kind of thing and Luis is your go-to guy for building supplies and repairs – then give them a ring. Their phone number is '6' from any phone within the building so easy enough to remember. I'll have them pop by and say hello if they're back before you leave."

"As you know, Five is the main operations floor where we started this morning and you'll have the office between mine and Tank's while you're working for us. Floor four houses the men's apartments - they're small, really only a double bedroom, a shower room and an open plan lounge, kitchen and dining room - but they're perfectly adequate for the men. There's a separate game room stroke lounge and cinema room that anyone can use for bigger gatherings on three as well as the gym and two" he said as the elevator doors dinged open and they stepped out "contains our technical team headed up by Hector, as well as our secure storage areas. This area is restricted and unless you are invited down, you'll not be able to go in. There's a great deal of sensitive kit and military grade equipment down here." Ranger explained.

Steph nodded, hoping she'd remember everything.

Knocking on a glass fronted door Ranger waited patiently for the person inside to come and let them in.

Seconds later a small-ish man with attitude and a teardrop tattoo under his eye opened the door and beckoned them in.

"Hector, my man." Ranger said in greeting as they did a complicated hand shake "meet Stephanie Keen."

Hector gave her the once over and smiled "Hi Estefania" he replied with a slight finger wave, mimicking her earlier entry onto 5.

Steph burst into laughter "Touche, my friend, touche!" she replied as she thrust her hand forward "pleased to meet you Hector." She added as they shook.

Hector gave Ranger a knowing look before beckoning them into his domain. "I take from here, Jefe." He added as he motioned to Steph to sit in one of the chairs next to an immaculate desk in a room so clean it would have put an operating theatre to shame. Sitting down, Steph wondered if she could eat off the floor as it seemed cleaner than her entire apartment had ever looked so missed the exchange that was silently taking place behind her.

"S'ok." Ranger replied nonchalantly "My diary is clear." He added as he moved to join Steph. Hector grinned, Ranger's diary was _never_ clear. It was obvious that he wanted everyone to know he'd staked his claim.

Hector started to explain the computer systems and current protocols that he'd set up. There were two wifi routers for instance. The first one was for all work related activities and the basic rules were no downing loading porn (Steph had chuckled at this – as if she would need to! She had enough muscle and alpha male material surrounding her that any porn site would seem woefully inadequate) or gambling sites. Anyone caught attempting to download either would be subject to a hearing. If it was deemed that the search had been an inadvertent one then the whole company would be advised to steer clear. There was a LAN that was updated daily with information relevant to all staff, including a list of banned websites.

The second wifi router was for use by anyone staying in the building overnight and obviously the rules differed. No-one expanded on what was allowed although Steph had a distinct feeling that gambling was off limits here too.

Hector then moved into other areas of his expertise and as he did so, Ranger's phone rang. He glanced at the caller ID then moved away to take the call.

"Yo." He said quietly.

Steph and Hector pretended not to earwig but it was difficult as the person on the other end was clearly not happy. They looked at each other and shrugged and pretended to carry on with Steph's training but when Ranger pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep calming breath they gave up the pretense and listened anyway.

"Mama…"

"…"

"But…"

"…"

"Ok. Yes!" He replied angrily, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

"…"

"I promise." He pouted out.

"…"

"Tomorrow. She's busy tonight…"

"…"

"Yes. You too, bye Mama…"

"…"

Ranger turned to see two eager faces. Steph because she figured he'd been talking about her, maybe, and Hector because he'd never known Ranger to behave the way he was. She'd only been in their lives a few days and already Stephanie Keen was having a profound effect on all those around her.

Half an hour later they left Hector to his own devices and caught the elevator and headed down to one.

"Soooo…" said Steph, not sure how to address the elephant in the room "You free tonight? Bones said some of the guys were going to Pinos as he said it was someone's birthday, Hal I think, whoever he is. You going?"

Ranger never went out to eat pizza, awful stuff plus it polluted the temple too much. "Not sure. I have things to do later."

"Oh ok." She replied almost sadly.

"Soooo… you free tomorrow night? It would seem that my family wants to meet you thanks to my big mouth cousin …"

"Someone talking about me?" A blonde, beach bum, slightly taller version of Ranger said as he ambled into the hallway.

"Lester Santos at your service." He said with a flourish and theatrical bow. "I'm the good looking one." He added with a pointed look and a wink.

Steph giggled, not just at the man's antics but Ranger's strained reaction.

"Pleased to meet you, Handsome." She replied with a maid like curtsey using an imaginary skirt and wearing a blush. She was sure she heard a growl but the sound was drowned out immediately as Lester burst into laughter.

"Let me show you round…" he said as he wrapped an arm round her shoulder and pulled her away from the elevator, and Ranger.

"Nice boots…" he added with an obvious but well intentioned leer and exaggerated lick of the lips as he ran his eyes down her pant suit to the black suede stiletto ankle boots she was wearing. She lifted her left foot and wiggled it so that the tassle at the back swayed slightly and the rivets on the slim leather strapping that wrapped round the ankle glinted in the artificial light.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Ranger growled as he gently but insistently pulled on Steph's other elbow so that the pair had to part.

"Yeah, I guess." He replied reluctantly with a pout. "See you at Pinos later?" He asked with an eyebrow waggle. Steph giggled at his antics again.

"Of course, wouldn't miss seeing you and your pick up lines in action."

"You wound me, Beautiful!" Lester said, clutching his chest and pretending to fall over. "I only have eyes for you…" he added dramatically.

"I'll pick you up, Babe." Ranger interrupted, blank face totally in place.

Steph looked between the two men, one comfortable with bantering and teasing and the other, well… something in Ranger's eyes made her sober slightly and nod her head. Bobby was supposed to be driving her as he couldn't have a drink with his baby due any day, but a little voice was whispering that now that he'd changed his plans and offered her a lift she needed to go with Ranger. For a split second she thought she could see a flicker of vulnerability behind his deep chocolate eyes and it made her heart melt.

"Sooo" Steph said rubbing her hands together in anticipation, once they were alone again. "What secrets does the first floor hold? Will I see more rooms with limited access? Don't tell me, you've got dungeons full of cut throats and ne'er do wells…"

Ranger laughed gently and relaxed before taking her hand. "No ' _cut throats'_ here at the moment I'm afraid though I can't vouch for the staff when it comes to n _e'er do wells_... Sadly there are no damp or musty underground prisons with huge clanking chains, sawdust or rats for your entertainment but we do actually have a couple of generic holding cells and…the gun range."

He put his hand in the small of her back and guided her forward, tiny sparks of excitement exploding between them as they went.

O0o0o0o0o

Later that afternoon, taking a deep breath, Steph stepped out of the elevator and headed down to the gun range.

Pressing the buzzer she waited for Ram to open the door and let her in. He seemed bigger than she remembered from their brief encounter earlier in the break room but he had been sitting down and had made no attempt to be either pleasant or a gentleman. Not that she cared about manners but she was interested in the man beneath the scowling exterior.

One of Dan's army buddies had been exactly the same – expecting to intimidate the weaker sex – and later that night in bed her husband showed her just how proud he'd been of how she'd handled Ray and his atrocious attitude to women. That was the night they'd made Tom.

Ram gave her a once over silently then turned away to set up the station they would be working from.

"You know anything 'bout guns?" he asked as he laid out the Luger LC9 Ranger had suggested be the first gun she tried.

"A bit." She replied as she picked the weapon up and tested its weight. Although she didn't like guns any more now than she'd ever done, the black metal felt reassuringly familiar in her hand.

Ram grunted and gave her a pack of bullets which she loaded into the gun. Moving to the shooting booth she donned a pair of ear defenders and told him to set up her first target.

Thinking she would be hopeless, Ram set the distance to 7 metres and donned his own ear defenders then stood at parade rest to watch.

(A/N: I have no idea how bullets are stored/bought in the US as living in England where there is no gun culture, I have no idea what I'm talking about and the sites I googled weren't much help either! Sorry if any of this is inaccurate.)

Quarter of an hour later, suitably impressed with the accuracy Steph was getting at a much greater distance, Ram changed the Luger for a Glock 42 to see if she could handle that too.

Damn, he thought as he watched her square up carefully and fire with deadly accuracy, she really knows her way round a gun and a shooting range he conceded.

Once they'd finished he really wanted to know Stephanie Keen's history. She obviously hated guns but for whatever reason had learned how to use them anyway. He picked up the cleaning cloth and handed it to her once she'd fired her last round and returned to the station.

"You want to know why, don't you?" Steph asked as she began to dismantle the gun.

Ram just cocked his head.

"I don't know if you know anything about me, but my husband was Special Ops. Based in Iraq. He was a good man and the captain of my heart." She began, as she put the glock down, placed her hands on the table to steady herself and turned her big baby blue eyes to her audience.

"He'd been in Iraq three months training a local police force, on the day he died. One of them turned his gun on Dan and the three marines with him. They didn't stand a chance…"

Steph hadn't really told her story often and even on the few times that she had she'd struggled with the brutality and pointlessness of it all. That said, each time had been easier to the point where now she could almost get through it without breaking down.

Taking a deep breath, she continued.

"Tom never met his Dad. I was eight months pregnant when they brought him home. I flew over for the funeral which I had here as he'd always said that one day we'd return to Trenton and live out our long and happy lives together with my family around us. He had none of his own and mine had adopted him from the get go.

"Once it was all over, I ran away back to Seattle to the only home we'd ever had together. First thing I did once I was out and about after Tom's birth was to go to Tom's CO and ask for gun training."

"That was nearly 7 years ago and now we're back. This time to stay."

Ram couldn't and didn't say a word. Instead he walked slowly round the table and engulfed her in his warm embrace. Walls were broken down and a new friendship was cemented by that one simple gesture.

O0o0o0o0o

Ranger sat back in his chair, his cargo pants tight and his pulse racing as he watched his Babe shoot paper targets with determined accuracy. The Luger LC9 she was currently using was like an extension of her own arm and he could see that she had indeed been practicing hard.

If he hadn't been about to go into a meeting with Tank and a couple of alphabet agency bigwigs he'd have happily grabbed some tissue and rubbed one out as he watched the woman who had unexpectedly bulldozed her way into every part of his world show yet another facet of her amazing strength. Daniel Keen had indeed been a lucky S-o-B, well until he met his unnecessary and tragic demise in Iraq.

Instead he turned off the feed and thought about the hairy mole on his Abuela Carmen's chin. That usually did the trick… yep. Golden. He thought as seconds later he picked up his file and headed out.

O0o0o0o0o

"Hi Honey, I'm home!" Steph yelled as she walked into her parents' home with a smile on her face and a bounce in her step.

Seconds later she was almost bowled over by Tom as he came screaming round the corner "Mommmmmeeee!" he shrieked as he threw himself into her waiting arms.

"I'm probably guessing here, but have you missed me by any chance?" Steph giggled as she peppered his face with kisses.

"Yup, but I've been sooo busy with Gram and Grampa and Auntie Valerie brought baby Lucy round, she's really cute but spit up all over Gram…"

"Woah there, buddy! Slow down! All I got was Lucy was sick over Gram…!"

Today had been a good day. Scratch that, it had been a wonderful day. Topped off by Tom's exuberant welcome home greeting.

She hadn't been sure if Rangeman was for her when she'd first arrived but the men had treated her with respect and kindness and Ranger… well he'd been just, sigh, wonderful.

Tonight she would meet a few more of the guys and then tomorrow she would really get to grips with her job and she just couldn't wait.

 **o0o0o0o0o**

 **Sooo, one step closer to the end, sniff. Aren't they all so adorable, sniff.**

 **;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Guys**

 **Thank you so much for all your wonderful comments, I've just realised that I've yet to acknowledge your kind and wonderful words and I promise I will reply to all of you where possible asap but funnily enough I'm on a bit of a deadline at the most frantic time of the year so please bear with me!**

 **:-/**

 **Anyway, only two more chapters to go then we'll find out whether Tom will get his wish...**

 **Please R &R, you know the drill**

 **Love ya xoxo**

 **PS If you haven't worked it out yet, all the mistakes are mine ;-)**

 **o0o0o0o0o**

Steph sighed as she looked down at her sleeping son, the cares of the world so far from his tiny little face. She'd done all she could to bring him up with a sense of joy and wonder, so far from the way Daniel had left this life.

He rolled over and stuck his little bottom up in the air as he drew his knees under his body seeking a different position in which to chase his dreams.

"He's precious isn't he?" His father's voice whispered in awe as he tiptoed in next to her.

"Absolutely."

Kissing his daughter's head, Frank Plum slowly but surely walked backwards out of the room, watching as she dipped down and grabbed her winter jacket off the bed.

o0o0o0o0o

Bobby smiled at Macey in awe, the bump on her front coupled with her healthy glow and gentle eyes calming him greatly. Sure she could be an absolute harridan and when she got a flea in her ear she was a nightmare, but right now… right now she was perfect, the setting was perfect.

It was moments like this that he understood the connection that Steph and Dan had had. It saddened him that it had all ended too soon, especially as Dan never got to meet his amazing son. He liked to think that he and Macey were kindred spirits and he hoped that unlike the Keens they would have a long and happy life together.

"You ok, SB?" Macey asked, never tiring of the silly nickname she'd given her husband years earlier. SB stood for Sweet Bobbibobster and she'd coined it early on in their relationship. In a moment of madness he'd decided to jog over to hers and drop off a bouquet of flowers. Unfortunately by the time he'd gotten to her apartment with them they were pretty ruined – flash floods, snarly dogs, sticky children… they'd all played a part in their demise, there was even a boiled sweet attached to the cellophane.

He'd stood on the door step dripping wet (flash flood had been preceded by torrential rain), one sock up and one down (he changed to trainer socks after that) and a grin as wide as could be. It was the thought that counted he'd argued as she tried to tease them to an upright position in the vase she'd put them in with a giggle. Later that night as they lay in bed she asked him why he hadn't been bothered about their appearance. He'd leaned over her and told her that love was not about being perfect just in the right place, at the right time so that two people could embrace it, warts and all.

Right then and there she knew he was it for her and the nickname just slipped off her tongue.

"Yeah, I'm good. Are you sure you don't want to come with me? Steph will be there and it's about time the guys got to meet you."

"Ha! I think Steph can hold her own." She giggled … "and anyway pizza give me heartburn but let's be honest food gives me heartburn. I love our little squirt but right now I'd love to be able to see my feet. Plus I've got ulterior motives for getting you out the house - I can eat as much ice cream as this little lets me and I'll have complete control of the remote control." She added with a smirk.

"Ok then, best be off then." He replied returning the smile as he leant down for a lingering kiss. "You be good for Mommy, Ok, Junior?" he added as he stroked her belly. Junior took that moment to deliver a swift kick and they both laughed with delight.

As Bobby drove to Pinos he wondered about the burgeoning relationship between his emotionally stunted boss and his BFF. It surprised him that they seemed to be so in tune with each other and hoped they wouldn't go half cocked into a relationship that would destroy them both. Despite the differing reasons for being commitment phobic in the past he hoped they would take things slowly and tread carefully with each other's feelings.

As he pulled into the parking lot his stomach dropped as it appeared that Ranger and Steph were involved in some serious tonsil hockey, her hands deep in his hair as he held her against the side of his Porsche.

Pretending not to notice he quickly stepped inside only to run into Steph's back.

"Hey, watch it buddy!" she growled as she turned round. "Bobby?" she said when she realised it was him and he was now holding his nose. "You ok?"

"Yed. Neber bedder." He replied as he disappeared in the direction of the bathrooms, blood trickling slowly down his face.

"He ok?" Ranger asked, coming up behind her and motioning for her turn round so that he could take her coat.

"I think so, I'll go check." She added.

Bobby was dabbing his nose by the time she reached him and gave her a watery smile.

"I'm so sorry, Bobby!" she said as she studied his face. "Looks like the bleeding has stopped. I know it's cold outside and all, but you might want to slow your entrance down next time you come into a building."

Bobby looked sheepishly at her. "I saw something and wanted to avoid it…"

Raising an eyebrow, Steph motioned for him to continue. Something told her she wasn't going to like what he said.

"I er… I thought I saw you and Ranger, against the side of his car you know… I was wrong. Sorry."

Steph looked puzzled. "Bobby, I get that you are protective of me, but give me some credit, I hardly know the guy and yes, I really think there is something there, but… you know I'm not ready for anything else at the moment. I haven't even been back in Trenton for a week yet and while I'm flattered by all the attention… look, I'm just not that into him." She said lying through her teeth.

Bobby gave her a knowing look, raised eyebrow and all and she blushed, knowing that he'd not believed a word she was saying.

Little did they know that Ranger was walking their way and had heard the tail end of their conversation.

His heart sank, here he was, the potential boyfriend being all concerned about Steph and her BFF and everything he'd heard made him feel ridiculously stupid. He ran his hands through his hair and took as deep breath as he thought about what he'd just heard. It was obvious that the woman he'd spent the day with was a fantastic actress and had played him like a fool. She'd had him at the finger wave when she'd appeared on 5 but clearly it was all an act.

Dipping his head he walked back to the rest of the team and pretending he'd received an urgent call to action, he made an excuse and left.

Moments later Bobby and Steph came back to join everyone only to be told that Ranger had had to leave. Almost immediately a very disgruntled Lester stalked in pulling his latest squeeze along behind him, muttering something about Ranger's poor excuse for a sense of humour and what was wrong with him smoozing his girl on the hood anyway. Sitting down he tugged on the blonde bimbo's arm making her squeal with surprise and fall into his lap.

Meanwhile Steph tried her best to keep up with the banter and camaraderie of the men around her while not to read too much into Ranger's hasty retreat. It was difficult but she still had fun and by the end of the evening she was starting to get to know the Merry Men.

Later that night in the silence of her bedroom, tears fell as her thoughts returned to Ranger. Her gut instinct was telling her that she had been the reason he'd run out the door and sadly she'd been know to have very accurate gut instincts. The guys back on base had nicknamed it her spidey sense and it had kicked in and forewarned her of Dan's tragic death, it had warned her of Tom's broken arm and the heart attack that had taken her Grandad...but the whole scenario confused her and hurt like hell. Suddenly up was down and in was out and perhaps she had dreamt their little interactions. Maybe he hadn't felt the pull that she had but as she lay there with her stomach in knots and sleep the last thing on her mind, she knew she needed to step back from the precipice she'd been more than happy to leap from a couple of hours earlier. A precipice that she'd hoped Ranger would have been standing under ready to catch her.

Distance, she decided. Yeah distance was key.

Across town Ranger was sitting on his couch swirling a 43 year old Grande Champagne Cognac round in a glass, mindlessly watching the colours change with each light source that touched the rippled liquid. Abruptly he tipped the contents down his throat before throwing the glass at a wall, grimacing at the carcophany his anger had generated. Stepping over to the cabinet he pulled his third glass of the evening from the wooden interior, leaving 9 more behind. Once the latest glass was filled he repeated his actions. Eventually he fell asleep, images of his Babe giggling in delight at the mess he'd made in his apartment.

O0o0o0o0o

With a feeling of dread in her stomach Steph waved goodbye to her little man and her parents and headed off to Rangeman. Something had clearly spooked Ranger while they were out last night and for whatever reason he'd abandoned ship. She was still no closer to working it out but she couldn't invest her time in a man that might prove a bit flaky. She'd already lost the love of her life once, she couldn't and wouldn't risk it happening again.

Distance.

She would do her job, she decided. Interact with those that needed her input and then leave as early each evening as she could.

She had no intention of going anywhere with her boss today and definitely not to his parents later. She would not invest... after all, this position was a temporary role for her and once Zip was back she'd be out the door so fast no-one would see her for dust. Yep, that would work.

So why _did_ it all confuse and hurt so much?

O0o0o0o0o

Ranger woke to the smell of vomit and stale alcohol and looked down at the mess that covered him. How much had he had to drink last night he wondered as he gingerly stood and crab walked to the bathroom. Moments later he was under his waterfall shower washing the lumps off his clothes. How had he gotten to this fucked up mess, he wondered as he carefully peeled his now soaking clothes from his body and changed the settings so that the water beat him awake.

He'd avoid her like the plague, go out on site as much as he could. Zip couldn't be away that long, could he? What was he going to tell him Mom?! Would Celia allow him to re-invite her to the charity bash? Fucking hell! He roared as he stood under the water until it ran cold and when he couldn't stand to be under it any more he reluctantly got out.

Towelling himself dry he phoned Luis and Ella to humbly ask them to come and clear up the mess he'd made. He grimaced, since when did he do humble?!

If only someone could clear up the mess _she'd_ made…

o0o0o0o0o

"Estefania, you good?" Hector asked as he stepped into her temporary office to check that she had everything under control.

"Er, I think so…"

He shut the door, walked over to her desk and put his laptop case down on the empty top.

"I have something…" he said as he walked round and crouched down so that they were eye level. "No tell, ok?" he added with a wink as he opened the case, moving his eyes from left to right like Action Man with his eagle eyes as he did so then pulled out a bakery bag with a ta dar!

Steph giggled at his goofiness as he handed her the pastry bag but her giggles soon turned to sobs as she reacted to his kindness.

"Tell Unca Hec all." He said as he scooped her into his lap and gently stroked her hair.

"I've messed up completely Hector and I don't know why…" she whispered out between sobs.

"Eat, then we sort out. Ok?" he said eventually as her crying jag slowed down and her sobs turned to hiccups then quiet. Glancing at the beauty in his lap he grinned, she'd obviously had a bad night as she had fallen asleep, clearly worn out by her emotions. She looked so innocent and vulnerable as she lay there, snuggling into his chest and making him wonder how on earth she'd coped when her husband had been killed. If he hadn't been gay he'd have fallen for her just as hard as their boss had. "We fix, sweet girl." He whispered as he kissed her hair cradling her to him and letting her sleep.

Reaching into his pocket he sent Tank a brief text to ask that Steph's office be out of bounds for a while. He told him to keep Ranger away too as whatever the problem was, he was fully and firmly at the bottom of it.

o0o0o0o0o

Bobby looked into Ranger's bleary eyes and sighed. It was clear he shouldn't have been driving and that he was far from on his game today. How else could he have sustained a gash, albeit a small one, on his head?

Something was as wrong with his boss and it was with Steph. Both had long faces, both looked like their favourite puppy had just been run over…

"So… want to tell me why the Great Manoso was brought down by a 150 pound weakling brandishing a baseball bat?" He asked as he began to glue the small cut on Ranger's temple back together.

"No."

"I'm only guessing it has something to do with Stephanie?"

"Mrs Keen? As if!" he snorted out.

"So you and Steph had a tiff, huh?" Bobby goaded with a smirk.

"Back off, Bobby. I don't do relationships, especially with chameleons." Came the abrupt reply.

"Are you implying Steph has been conniving in some way? Really?! Steph is one of _the_ most straightforward and honest people that I have ever met." Bobby growled out, pulling a little harder on Ranger's skin than he needed to which earned him a death glare.

"I don't know what you think she's done but I do know she's scared. Scared of her feelings for you. Last night she told me…" Bobby glared at him "you were listening weren't you?! What a fucking idiot! I bet you heard her tell me she wasn't really bothered about you and that she wasn't looking for a relationship right now, didn't you? Well I'll tell you something, Buddy. She's fallen and fallen hard for you. Don't' know why because you're obviously a completely self centred prick." He ranted out.

"Haven't you heard the phrase 'curiousity killed the cat'? Well I think it just did!" he added irritably as he turned away and began clearing up the mess created by the left over dressings. If only he could clean up their mess as easily.

Ranger sat rigid and thinking. His mind in chaos as he mulled over what Bobby had just said. "But she told you she wasn't that into me." He said quietly after a minute or so.

"She's a crappy liar and _I_ could see through her as soon as she said it." He turned round angrily. Ranger was still sitting on his padded examination table, his fingers curled round the edge and his feet firmly planted on the floor but what made him re-evaluate the man was the fact that his head was bowed and his shoulders slumped.

"You still like her though, huh?" he added more kindly.

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Then go fix this! She needs a man who will admit that he's not perfect. She's not after total perfection, just a man who loves her madly unconditionally. What she needs is someone who stops and thinks before he flies off the handle at a situation. One that knows when to say sorry when he's fucked up. Can you be that man?"

"I want to be…"

 **O0o0o0o0o**

 **Ut oh, things aren't going quite to plan...**

 **Will they get their happy ending? Stay tuned. The last advent window will open tomorrow**

 **Until then, keep partying ;-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, gotta say I love your investment in this story. Once again I'm humbled by your enthusiasm (yeah, unlike Ranger I do do humble!) I wasn't making Ranger out to be the villain of the piece, honest! I was just trying to underline the fact that he never fights for her in JE's world. Suffice it to say he will here 😉**

 **So this is where our story will end so I hope you like where's it's gone so far and where it's going to finish.**

 **Things are not looking too good right now so perhaps Santa won't be able to work his magic, but after all, it IS Christmas so who knows...**

 **;-)**

 **o0o0o0o0o**

"Have you seen Hector?" Ranger asked his number two later that day.

Tank just studied his boss and friend and thought he looked like shit. Luis had told him what he'd found on 7 and Ranger had had to report in that he'd been attacked as part of protocol so he knew the Great Manoso had been bested by a punk with a baseball bat.

Unheard of...

"No but I do know he asked not to be disturbed. He's with Stephanie and they're doing something. Something that expressly excludes you. Do you want to tell me what's going on?" Tank asked with a sigh as he leant back in his chair and scrubbed his bald head with both hands. He hated paperwork and with Zip gone it seemed to be multiplying – all over his desk.

"I fucked up. That's what's going on." Ranger growled out.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Good, so go and do something useful like get some sleep. You look like crap."

Ranger nodded, thankful that Tank was pushing him. He felt stupid enough as it was.

"Still going to your Mom's?"

Ranger's eyes startled open as he realised that he'd forgotten about his Mother's nicely put but mandatory request.

"Fuck! She's going to kill me…"

"Trouble in paradise man?" Amusement evident in Tank's voice.

"Yeah, but it's my Mom I'm more worried about…" he replied, honestly and with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Then go fix it! Steph is one of the good guys."

"Yeah, I know. It's just that I'm…"

"An emotional retard. Tell me something I didn't know. Why else would you have let Rachel fuck you up so easily?"

"Thanks."

"Gotta get my kicks where I can, man. You know that." Tank added with a booming laugh as Ranger stalked out of his office.

Ranger knew he needed sleep but more than that he needed to apologise so hastily scribbled a note which he posted under the door to Steph' before beating a hasty retreat back up to his lair on seven.

o0o0o0o0o

"Who's if from and what does it say?" Steph asked as Hector handed her the note he'd almost stepped on as he got up to leave.

"It's from Ranger. You want?"

"Yeah, couldn't make things any worse I guess."

"It say: ' _Babe, I fucked up and I'm sorry. Please come to my apartment and I'll try to explain. Please_.' He really wants to see you, he _never_ say please before. You go, I think."

"How do I look?"

"Tired... sad. You need him."

Steph nodded then smoothing down her dress pants she stood up "Ok, let's get this show on the road." she said as she squared her shoulders, taking a deep breath as she moved from behind her desk.

"Good girl. He stupid. You make him see."

Steph gave him a quick hug and a tired grin. "Thanks Hector."

"Hec. With my friends I am Hec."

"Thanks Hec." She said as she headed off to 7.

O0o0o0o0o

Ranger was eternally grateful to both Ella and Luis who'd done most of the clearing up and repair work by the time he'd returned to his apartment. They deserve a raise, having to put up with my childish antics, he mused as he took off his boots in the foyer and padded through to his bedroom.

Stepping out of his cargoes and t-shirt he lay down on his soft, million thread count cotton sheets and immediately fell asleep.

O0o0o0o0o

"Fuck off" he growled out softly, death glaring the woodpecker that was obviously feasting noisily on grubs on the other side of the next tree. Palming his rifle Ranger moved slightly so he was better situated for the target.

He needed to get clear of the noise, clear of the danger, clear of this godforsaken rain forest before his sanity went but his mark had yet to appear. In fact apart from the incessant knocking sound of the woodpecker he was alone. Not another sound… weird.

Suddenly Rachel stepped out from behind a hot dog stand brandishing a pizza. "Eat this!" She commanded as she waived the oozing yellow and red mess at him, weaving between the lampposts that littered the forest floor.

"Get out of here!" he yelled at her, confused by both her and the vendor's appearance in the middle of a jungle "Take that poor excuse for food with you!" he added.

Rachel laughed hysterically "You're clueless! Real people eat real food, not nuts, seeds and berries. Stephanie will leave you. You're pathetic!" She sneered as she bit into the pizza and groaned with delight as it dribbled, blood red down her chin.

The scene had morphed while they were arguing and suddenly they were sitting with Daniel Keen in a bright yellow round inflatable life raft. The man was dressed in his desert ACU and blood was slowly creeping across his chest. His dirty blonde hair was highlighted bright white by the relentless sun that beat down on them yet sandy from the dust and dirt of an explosion.

"Don't hurt my girl." Dan growled out before grabbing Rachel and heaving her unceremoniously out of the boat. She disappeared into the calm inky depths without so much as a splash. "I repeat, do not hurt my girl." Dan insisted before he stood up and gracefully dived overboard. This time there was a slight yet distant splash and then Ranger was on his own again, back in his tree, armed and dangerous and with that damned woodpecker still hammering away…

Ranger woke with a start, covered in sweat that chilled him instantly. Someone was banging on his door so he got up and swiftly went to open it, staggering slightly in his haste to reach his goal. Steph was standing on the other side, blushing.

Looking down he could see why. He was completely naked, except for his socks…

"Er, Ranger I think you need to put some clothes on." She giggled with embarrasment as he stood motionless. She pushed on his shoulder gently which startled him from his trance and he stepped back to allow her access to his apartment.

"I'll go get us a drink? From the kitchen? We need to talk..." she said nervously heading towards the kitchen as she heard him close the door softly.

Reaching the fridge she opened it but almost immediately Ranger was right up against her back, leaning in and round her to get a couple of water bottles.

"Allow me…" he asked tentatively before pulling them both backwards so he could push the door shut.

Steph nodded woodenly and refused to move once the door was closed, so Ranger stepped back slightly to give her space.

"I'm not very good at relationships" he began as he opened both bottles and handed her one, which she took without looking behind her.

"In fact, I'm probably the most inexperienced person I know. I've never had a significant other. Fuck buddies yeah and far too many to count, and for a brief and totally screwed up moment I was married to a con artist, well at least that's what she turned out to be. So I'm wary of women and totally out of my depth with you.

You scare me, Stephanie Michelle Keen née Plum. I have never felt anything like I feel for you and when I heard that you weren't bothered about me I ran without stopping to look at the evidence. I thought you were sent here to punish me – history repeating itself so to speak. But a certain medic explained a few things to me and I've realised that I'm totally miserable without you. You light my word and you make me want to laugh. You are fearless and so full of courage and every day you fight to be a better mom to your son. You are everything."

He stopped talking and grabbed her pony tail, gently pulling her back into him then draped his arm round her neck to pin her to him.

"I think I'm falling in love with you and I don't know what to do about it. I stand here naked before you, both physically and metaphorically. Please, please, please say you forgive me." He added just as she started to cry. "Shh, it'll be ok. We'll be ok." He added soothingly as she nodded.

O0o0o0o0o

The phone rang and woke them from their sleep. They'd fallen into bed hours earlier and made love both wildly and with frantic abandon then later, softly, gently, life affirmingly. In between they talked, really talked.

"Yo" Ranger said groggily as he held Steph against his chest. She looked up at him sleepily, tracing circles round his nipples and across his abs. He glared at her with a feral gleam in his eye as he held her hand to stop her exploring further. Part of his body was standing to attention like the good little soldier that it was but she had to be sore so he needed her to stop before she got herself into trouble, again.

Tank smirked on the other end, happy that things seemed to have been resolved.

"Just giving you the heads up, your Mom is on her way. Something about a family dinner?"

Ranger looked at the clock on the nightstand 20.34. Crap! They should have been at his Mom's an hour ago…

"Eta?"

"Fifteen the way your Dad drives."

"Shit! Ok. Is Mom with him?" He asked, sitting bolt upright and dragging a very confused Steph with him.

"And Celia, Stavros and Abuela Rosa… You're in deep shit, Bro'" Tank replied with a chuckle. "I'll stall them as best I can. Hope she's worth it."

"Yeah, she is." Ranger said with a smile as he shut the phone.

"Gotta go, Babe." We should have been at my Mom's an hour ago. They're on their way…

As they scrambled out of bed the phone rang again.

"Yo."

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?"

"It gets worse?!"

"Yeah, Stephanie's parents have just turned up. They didn't have your number and Tom won't go to sleep without saying goodnight to his Mommy."

Ranger smacked his head with the heel of his hand. "What did you tell them?"

"That you'd been unexpectedly detained and hadn't noticed the time?"

"They believe you?"

"Nah, not a chance!"

"Thanks anyway Tank. Oh and Tank, breath a word to en-e-one, he enunciated slowly, and you're dead, got it."

"Got it!" Tank chuckled out before putting the phone down.

Ranger pushed Steph into the bathroom for a quick hose down before dragging her back into his walk in closet. He began to rummage around, ignoring the water still clinging to his body as he pulled on a pair of black nubuck jeans.

"Er, Ranger…"

"Yo Babe."

"Ranger!"

He turned round "What? They'll be here any minute…" then he grinned sheepishly. "Oops, forgot to tell you…" he said, gesturing to a separate area. "Ella's been busy" he added with a knowing smirk.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed moments later as she pulled a pair of dark navy Armani jeans out and draped them down her legs.

"Underwear is in there." He added, gesturing towards a large built in chest of drawers.

O0o0o0o0o

"So this is my son, Tom." Steph said, pulling her son out from behind her legs. "I should have phoned to say goodnight and as we got carried away with our, um, meeting, I didn't get a chance. He doesn't normally stay up this late." She added with a blush as she looked at him dressed in his blue dressing gown and power rangers pj's and bright red slippers.

Mama Manoso crouched down and gently took his hand. "Hi Sweetie. My name is Maria and your Mommy works with my son so I think we might see a lot of each other. Do you like Thomas the Tank Engine? Carlos did when he was little and I still have the train track and everything."

Tom's eyes lit up "Really?"

"Yep. He was always really gentle with it so it's all in lovely condition."

Tom's eyes lit up even more "Can I go see it, please Mommy?" he implored tugging on Steph's hand.

"Not tonight, Buddy. At the weekend maybe?"

"But that's Christmas and we need to be at home so that he can deliver my special present…"

The adults exchanged looks. Some of confusion but the tears in Helen and Steph's eyes made it obvious that whatever it was was really important.

"Well" said Ranger. "How about we go get the calendar and see when you _can_ go and play with it."

Tom nodded his head happily and followed Ranger into his study.

"Stephanie, a word?" Helen said with a raised eyebrow as she walked out of the apartment with her daughter reluctantly trailing behind her.

"I know, I know. I'm really sorry. Ok?" Steph said dejectedly before her mom could open her mouth.

"Shh, I get it. It's ok. I'm not criticising you, Christ knows you deserve some adult time with a good man… but next time please just let us know. We were worried about you is all. We can do damage control with Tom if we have to but it's very difficult if we don't have answers. Ok? That's all I ask."

"Sorry Mom…"

"Oh Steph, don't be sorry. Be happy!" Helen said, taking her hand "He _is_ making you happy isn't he?"

Steph nodded "So happy Mom! I can't believe I'm saying it, but I've never felt like this, not even with Dan. I know it's all very sudden but I feel so complete…"

Helen gave her a knowing look. "I'm glad." She said, pulling her in for a brief hug. "Now, are you coming home tonight? Or do you need to continue with your, um, _meeting_ …" she asked with a gleam in her eye.

Steph giggled "See you tomorrow?" she asked shyly.

"Of course. I'll go get Tom and we'll see you after work. Dinner will be at 6.00. Don't be late!"

O0o0o0o0o

"You all ready to go?" Steph asked a very excited little boy two days later. They'd all survived the impromptu parental introductions and Ranger's whole family had fallen in love with the little boy who was currently about to blow a gasket with excitement.

"Sure am, Percy."

"Fair enough, Thomas! Have I ever told you what a really useful engine you are?" She added, causing Tom to squirm even more, as she clipped him into his car seat.

They drove to Rangeman and picked up Ranger before heading out to his parents.

As she tucked him into bed later that evening a very sleepy little boy told his mommy that although Tank was named after him, he thought Ranger would make a much better Daddy.

O0o0o0o0o

Christmas Eve dawned bright and full of promise and Steph rolled over to see that once again Tom had been up before her. Not difficult really after all the extra curricular activities she'd been engaged in the night before. Between gym time and Ranger time she was definitely toning up and the cardio work... she blushed as she thought about Ranger's magic fingers, magic mouth, magic...

Heading down stairs once she was ready for her day she grabbed a quick coffee and gave everyone big hugs and kisses and reminding them that she'd see them later. Due to the charity ball, it had been agreed that they would all be staying at Rangeman overnight. Tom in Ranger's apartment and her Mom and Dad in one of the apartments on four that had miraculously come free.

They'd all been used to makeshift sleeping arrangements at Christmas - Steph's apartment in Seattle was two small for four so her parents had stayed either at Bobby and Macey's or in a motel - but none of them liked the idea of being too far apart this year. Somehow it didn't seem right.

As usual, they'd placated Tom by explaining that they'd written to Santa and this year he'd even replied, explaining that he was happy to deliver anywhere. As long as the child in question's heart was open and they believed in him he would always find them. He was magic after all.

After lunch, served in the largest conference room where for the first time ever a large real Christmas tree had been sited and adorned with white lights and red and gold ornaments, Steph would head up to Ella and Luis' to see what she would be wearing for the evening.

o0o0o0o0o

"Oh you look beautiful!" Ella gushed as she put the finishing touches to Steph's informal updo. Stepping back she tweaked the tiny wisp of a soft curl that fell down just behind her ear and turned her to face the floor length mirror that was currently draped in a white sheet.

"I feel like I'm on one of those make over programmes" Steph admitted as she waited for Ella to remove the cloth.

"I hope you like it" Ella said, smiling "I think Carlos would have loved you in a hessian sack, but I couldn't get one of those" added, pulling the material away and letting it flutter to the floor.

Steph gasped as she took in the image in front of her. "I look..."

"Incredible" her mother added said as Steph turned this way and that to make the skirt on the vintage inspired knee length fit and flare dress swirl slightly. It was deep navy with cap sleeves, the bodice had an overlay of heavy lace and the skirt a softer version that make the whole thing swing beautifully.

"Here" said Ella softly, overcome with emotion, as she passed her a matching cashmere wrap and pointed to a pair of black strappy sandals nestling expectantly in the corner.

Looking at her face Steph could see the lightest touches of make up, expertly applied, that emphasised her eyes and gave her an innocent, doe like appearance.

"You ready to go the ball, Cinders?" Helen asked as she stepped behind her and squeezed her shoulders.

Steph nodded, even as she chewed her bottom lips slightly.

"What's the matter, Sweetie?" Ella asked, worried about the knitted brows Steph was sporting.

"This all feels too good to be true" She replied. "This isn't a dream is it?"

All three ladies laughed and once they'd helped her into her shoes, hustled out of the door and to her waiting man.

o0o0o0o0o

Steph wasn't hungry and judging by the reaction she'd had from Ranger, food had been the furthest from his mind too when he'd seen her. Tom had been overwhelmed.

Flashback

"Mommy, is that really you?" he asked nervously "you look like a princess." he added, eyes wide as he looked up at his mother.

"Of course it's me" she giggled softly "it's just that I need to look good for the party. Can't have people thinking I wasn't interested in going to their party. People dress up to go to parties so that everyone knows they want to be there." She added by way of an explanation. "When you go to one you always put on your best shirt and pants and I'm doing the same sort of thing." she added.

"Like at George's when I wore my plaid shirt and put stuff in my hair?" he asked.

"Precisely." she replied.

End flashback

"Penny for your thoughts, Babe." Ranger whispered, bringing her back to the room full of people.

"I was just thinking of Tom's reaction to my outfit. I think he liked it."

"Not the only one, Babe. I think you look breathtaking." he replied, running a finger down her arm with a smile. "But I can't wait to see what's under it too." he added with a long smouldering look.

"Did you enjoy your meal?" Steph said, pulling his thoughts away from ones she too was having. Ranger looked good enough to eat, every part of his incredible physique enhanced by the hand made tux he was wearing.

"Can't wait for my... dessert." he replied. Stephanie gulped causing Ranger to smile with all 2000 watts.

"Ok, ladies and gentlemen. This is the part of the evening when we ask you to pull out your checkbooks and credit cards and help us raise serious amounts of money for our soldiers. Who's ready?"

A low rumble of voices replied.

"First up we have a Rolex. Kindly donated by none other than Roger Federer and worn at Wimbledon in 2015. We have certificates of authenticity and a signed picture of him wearing it. What shall we start at? Let's say $8,000..."

Half and hour later Steph looked at the new time piece Ranger was wearing. Had he really paid $22,000 for it? His reply? Tank was a tennis nut and he'd been struggling for a gift for him this year!

"I'm extremely wealthy, Babe." Had been his only reply. Steph's gulped.

"So, lot number 10 and our final lot of the evening and I think our most exciting item of all..."

At that moment the lights when out and a collective gasp flew round the room. The MC tried to calm everyone down but the microphone no longer worked. Almost immediately a few of the wait staff started lighting storm lanterns and placing them round the room. It wasn't long before the whole room was bathed in soft, ambient lighting.

"That's the problem with living on an island." Ranger said as if that explained everything. "Ramos' electricity feed is often, how shall I put it? Unreliable. It could be a while before it comes back up again."

Steph nodded.

"How about we blow this popsicle stand once the bidding is over..." he added, running his nose round the side of her ear before biting down gently on her lobe.

"Mmm, I could be persuaded"...

Half an hour later they were barrelling down i-95, enroute to Trenton when Ranger turned slightly. "Do you trust me, Babe?"

She nodded.

"Good, I'd like to make a slight detour. You ok with that?"

Steph laughed "I'm good. Hector knows where we're at so if you decided to kill me with orgasms he'll know where to find my body." she replied with a straight face, even as she blushed.

Ranger laughed "You never disappoint, Babe." he said, reaching out to caress her leg. "I didn't have that in mind, but I'll remember that for future reference." he added with an eyebrow raise.

Moments later they stopped outside a hotel and he suggested they go inside for a drink. "It's just too early to go home. I want you all to myself for a little bit longer." he explained as he pulled up to the front and stepped out, handing the keys to a waiting valet before walking round to help her out.

Inside the lounge bar was warm and welcoming with soft subtle lighting and a roaring fire. Off to one side was a piano where a pianist was currently playing 'White Christmas' and the bar ran down the long back wall where a few people drinking along its deep mahogany edge.

They chose a table in the only unoccupied corner and sat down. Moments later a waitress came over and as they waited for their drinks the bar suddenly started to fill up.

"Good timing, Batman" Steph said as she watched as more and more people fill the room. "Much later and I think we'd have had to stand. These shoes may look lovely but they're killers in disguise. They should be issued to all torturers, tongues would soon loosen if the prisoners were made to dance in them for half an hour or so."

"Babe" Ranger said in reply, a huge grin on his face. Only she could compare shoes to a torture device, but thinking about it, it probably wasn't such a bad idea, they did look pretty lethal...

Seconds later the pianist got up, bowed to his audience and with a huge smile walked off to enthusiastic applause.

"Now for the party to start!" A man wearing a huge bright red Santa hat said, microphone in hand as he nodded to an arch at the side of the room through which a karaoke machine was being rolled. Several people cheered and it was soon obvious that this was the beginning of a Christmas Eve tradition as people began to queue up to book a slot.

"I'll be back, Babe, don't go anywhere." Ranger said, disappearing in the direction of the bathrooms.

By the time he was back the room was full, tables filled with happy revellers and excitement at what the night's entertainment would bring.

"I'm glad you're back, Ranger..."

"Carlos, call me Carlos. Ranger is my street name and I think it's about time you started using my given name, don't you?"

"I'd like that Carrrrloss." She said with a shy smile as she rolled his name round her tongue.

"First up, Meg and Andrew, singing..."You're the One That I want! From Grease"

The crowd roared its approval and the giggling fifty somethings got up and murdered the hell out of the song.

"Ouch, Carlos! Maybe it's time to split!" She added with a giggle.

"Not just yet, there might be some talent here..." He replied with a shrug "Plus, we haven't finished our drinks and at that price..."

Steph just shrugged, whatever "You're not a fan of karaoke are you?" she asked teasingly.

"Babe."

They sat for a few more songs, some good and some not so good when the MC called for Carlos and Stephanie. Ranger grabbed her hand and pulled his stunned girlfriend to her feet. "Just go with it... please?" he pleaded as he gently manhandled her to the front of the room.

Giving him a funny look she allowed the MC to pass her a microphone and she turned to the screen in front of her.

"So our two lovebirds - and don't they look nice good" a few wolf whistles filled the room "will be singing 2 become 1 by the Spice Girls. Take it away, Stephanie and Carlos."

Tentatively they began to sing but it was soon clear to their audience that these two could sing

Candle light and soul forever  
A dream of you and me together  
Say you believe it, say you believe it

Free your mind of doubt and danger  
Be for real don't be a stranger  
We can achieve it, we can achieve it

Come a little bit closer baby, get it on, get it on  
'Cause tonight is the night when two become one

The further into the song they got the more confident they became and by the end of it they were holding hands and singing as though no one else was listening and as the final bars finished the room erupted with applause, more wolf whistles and a few hoots.

As the room died down Ranger sank to one knee, grabbing her hand with one hand as he did so and reaching behind his head to pull his leather hair bobble out with the other. Steph clamped her free hand over her mouth to stop the tiny squeal that threatened to leak out and her eyes filled with tears.

The room was silent but neither of them cared.

"I know we've only just met but I believe in love at first sight and... and I think that you do too. Babe, you complete me in every way. Stephanie Keen will you marry me?" He asks pushing the plaited leather strap onto her finger.

"Yes, a thousand times yes!" She shrieked out, pulling him up for a kiss. The room around them erupted.

Many miles away a little boy wearing blue Power Ranger pj's dreams of a man in red who kinda looks like him with dirty blonde hair streaked naturally by the sun. The man, wearing a bright red suit and big black boots, smiles down at him and ruffles his hair before pulling a picture from behind his back of a man in black with long hair and a dark past.

"Treasure him, Son. He's going to make you so happy."

 **O0o0o0o0o**

 **That last part made me cry - and I wrote it! Perhaps I should have issued a tissue warning but the world needs happy tears**

 **:-)**

 **I hope you have a wonderful Christmas and that 2017 heralds the start of a beautiful New Year.**

 **Much love to each and every one of you.**

 **Sarah xoxox**


End file.
